


une  Aventure unique aptx

by eckarose971



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adoption, Amitié, F/F, F/M, Hôpital, Justice, M/M, Mystère, Nature, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance, Science, Secrets, Trahison - Freeform, Tribunal - Freeform, Voyage, aventure, famille - Freeform, identités, orphelinat, pensionnat, vaso (victime aptx survivant organisation ), école
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971
Summary: avertissement  les personnage  de  gosho aoyama  appartient à gosho aoyama  le reste   m'appartientpour cette fic Conan / Shinichi, Ayumi est Yuna, Kenichi est Tatsuya  ,kaito est Kastuochi  ,Heiji est  Shanzuo





	1. retour de hiroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un jour de février un cousin de shinichi qui vivait à New York débarquer à l’improviste emménager à beika avec une partie de sa fratrie reconnait son cousin il découvre une partie

**_Chapitre 1_ **

_Vendredi 24 février 15 h 40_ _résidence Kudou à_ _New_ _York_

 _Kansuke (38) au salon père de hiroki kanako junzo iroko yoko_ _Yusuke_ _: Hiroki  dépêche toi l'avion  part sans toi_

_Hiroki (18) dans sa chambre : hai hai j'arrive oto_

_yusuke(22 ): dit otossa   on dirait - nichan à pas envie  de  prendre l'avion pour Tokyo_

_kansuke : il ira    je lui laisse pas choix  à ton cadet  plutôt de voir traîner   avec ces voyous qui lui ,sert d'amis   je préféré  il  va  pour  ces étude il va   se décider de faire quelque chose de sa vie  ta tante  yuki  à dit  son fils  est à Tokyo   je sais  il  sera  plus motivé  de voir  shinichi   à des ambition de son avenir_

_yoko (10): c'est qui shinichi otossa_

_kansuke : shinichi  est ton cousin  il le fils de ma petite soeur yukiko   qui marié à yusako  kudou  leur fils  est shinichi kudou_

_yusuke :je me souviens hiroki et shinichi il on meme age  il aime jouer au foot souvent ensemble quand on était petit  on allait chez grand père   quand il était en vie   les jumeaux   avais  2 ans       la  première fois on_

_Iroko  jumelle de  junzo 16 : shinichi kudou j’ai  vu sur le net  il est un célèbre détective Tokyo_

_junzo   : sérieux    le   shinichi  qui on  dit  détective imbattable  de l'est de japon et il est notre cousin n_

_hiroki  qui rejoint :oui  nichan shinchan est  un  grands fan de sherlock_ _Holmes quand on était petit il  à dit il deviendra un grand detective ça fais longtemps j'ai pas vu  shinchan depuis il avais déménager_

_kansuke  :  rassure to hiroki tu le verra  à Tokyo ta tante   yukiko à dit son  shinchan habite à Tokyo  il est étudiant la bas  vous verrez surement la  avec de la chance  vous serrez la meme université hiroki on y va   les enfants  pour Tokyo  surtout toi hiroki_

_hiroki   pavec de la chance   shin    à son Pokemon   et je tombe dans sa classe comme je serais pas     forcé  de prendre les cour  sur quelqu’un   c'est si injuste  pour une connerie  avec alcool otossa me transfert à Tokyo je suis  forcer  à étudier à Tokyo  j'ai mes amis ma copine  ici  : hai  oto_

_plusieurs heures plus tard   à Tokyo  3 me district beika résidence kudou_

_yukiko (35): yusako   tu as dit à conan de venir  que on à des invité qui arrive_

_yusako  (35) : oui  je lui dit   demo il ma dit  il est pas à Tokyo il est parti   avec kogoro   et ran  à une région voisine  un des client de   moury kun   les on invité  il sera pas de retour  autour de dimanche   après midi voir le soir_

_yukiko  :dommage    il aurait pu voir ces cousins ça fais longtemps il ne les à pas vu_

_yusako  : ton frère il sait  pour la situation de shin_

_yukiko  :  mon frère oui  je lui expliquer   mais  pas mes neveux et nièces il à dit  il va faire de son mieux pour nous aider peut erre voir si vraiment on raison  retrouver d'autre victime    de l'organisation  par contre il veut on surveille  hiroki   il est   dans une période   il accumuler pas mal de connerie ces dernier temps_

_yusako : du genre_

_yukiko : je ne sais pas nichan à dit  il va  m'expliquer pourquoi il fais  hiroki ces études à_ _Tokyo visiblement  hiroki   et lui leur relation sont  tendu_

_yusako : c'est moi que tu dit  j'ai mauvaise relation avec shin ton nichan est pas mieux avec 6 gamin_

_yukiko  nichan  et toi vous tes pareil vous préférer travailler  plutôt  de  être pour la famille   et  lui encore pire nichan  il élèves seul ces enfants depuis la mort de sa femme    avec  3 ados    qui on t en pleine crise ados  surtout avec hiroki   j'i cru comprendre  c'est le plus   terrible  avec saut d'humeur  d'ados  c'est le plus rebelle des 3_

_yusako  : je vois_

_l'entré : ding  dong_

_yukiko   est allé ouvrir embrasser  son frère  et ces   enfants  :hai j'arrive oh mais c'est   kansuke nichan  et ces enfants   vous êtes deja  ,à Tokyo   entrer vos êtes tous   okaeri    chez moi_

_kansuke : aligata  neechan  toujours très jolie et  energie   quelle st ton secret de beauté neechan_

_yukiko: oh  aligata nich_ _an  tu es beau gosse   aussi mais  si tu veut  rester beau  il faut une femme  une bonne nourriture  équilibré un bon sommeil pas de tabac  très rare   alcool tu vivra longtemps_

_kansuke  :  on verra bien neechan  si mon mét_ _ier me permet de vivre longtemps deja  que je vis  assez longtemps pour  éduquer  ceux la il soit vivre  leur vie à eux  avec famille sera deja    bien   tiens c'est mon cher beau frère   yusako_

_yusako :  okaerie  yansuke okaerie  mina_

_yukiko  :  nichan  je vois  trois de tes enfants   ou sont les autres  kansuke  : kanako et yusuke sont rester à New York il ont  leur travaille   il ne pouvais pas venir_ _hiroki  lui   il   à décider    passer  un endroit avant de venir tu te souviens de yoko  la dernière_

_yukiko   regarde sa  dernière n_ _iéce  : oh oui     je me souviens je l'es vu  la dernière fois  elle avais  6 mois   avec okassa   depuis elle   bien grandit    elle à la ressemblance de sa mère   yoko çà te fais quel age cette année tu es en quelle classe_

_yoko regarder sa tante je vais avoir 10 ans dans 3 semaine  je suis en CM1 je vais en CM2 tante yukiko_

_yukiko  :  yoko  tu es deja en CM1  tu as  presque l'age  de ma sayuki   elle à 8 ans par contre vous les jumeaux   vous  avez  bien grandit depuis la dernière fois   vous me dépasse presque  la dernière fois je vous  est vu  vous avez 4/5 ans  c'était à noël sur le bateau de  votre grand père_

_yansuke : je me souviens   okassa  à eu l'idée de  faire  un noël particulière    elle avais réuni toute la famille   du clan fujimine  sur   le paquebot fujimine pour la croisière de Noel les jumeaux avais  4 ans  iroko  nous vais fais une belle frayeur  lors d'une escale_

_junzo :pourquoi neechan  vous avais fais une frayeur otossa_

_kansuke  :ta soeur  c'était perdu    parce que elle voulais  rattraper son ballon   qui c'était envoler   ce jour la entre les fan de bon bon  et   ta soeur qui se perd   c'était plus stresse pour moi votre maman,   était  enceinte  elle pouvais pas  venir  avec nous  du coup j’ai   du  me retrouver tous vous surveiller   c’est pas facile à cette époque  heureusement okassa et mes  neechan   était  la pour me  donner courage pas   oublier que c'est noël  d’ailleurs neechan ou sont tes enfant_

_yukiko:  haruko  est parti avec son  club  sur un projet scolaire  pour le weekend shinichi  est sur une enquete  et sayuki est en voyage scolaire avec  sa classe     à  Hokkaido au ski jusque à la semaine prochaine_

_kansuke :  voila un bon programme  pour eux_

_iroko: tante yuki  il à des magasin ouvert aujourd’hui_

_yukiko   regarde sa montre à cette heure ci non mais  demain   oui   tu as envie de faire magasin  iroko   je peut emmener demain  nichan  je tes trouver ce que tu ma demander     c'est au troisième district  tu veut  on aille visiter_

_kansuke  : aligata neechan je savais bien tu  serais  me trouver ce qui faut on  ira   quand hiroki  sera  la  c'est surtout pour lui il   aura besoin car il viens  faire ces étude à Tokyo  comme ça fais longtemps je suis pas venu   à Tokyo  j'ai profiter d l'occasion pour  faire  voir   aux enfants   le japon  quelque jour comme il sont vacance scolaire_

_yukiko :c'est une bonne idées    nichan  faire retour au source au pays  te fera du bien  montre à tes enfants ton pays d’origine  est bon pour leur histoire_

_kansuke  : c'est vrai  je suis pas sur de reconnaître  Tokyo  ça beaucoup changer de ce que j’ai pu voir il à du changement_

_yukiko :  changement   mais  les meilleures endroit eux ne change pas  si tu veut   on fera  programme de  visite de Tokyo pour toi et a famille_

_kansuke  : pourquoi pas ça fais plus de 15 ans j’ai pas mis mis pied à Tokyo  je suis meme surpris de  retrouver ton adresse après tant de temps oh fait ,t sais ou est l’hôtel_ _international_

_yukiko  : oh non nichan il à de la place   ici  chez pour toi et les enfant  vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez  vous êtes bienvenu   tu sais  on ragrandit  notre maison   depuis  les fille son né_

_kansuke : je vois ça   je me disais aussi  la maison à changé  aligata neechan tu as raison on va reste   toujours fan de portable  yusako_

_yusako  sur son  portable  le ranger :  oh ça je  vérifie juste un SMS je suis recevoir_

_yukiko : qui peut bien envoyer SMS  pour toi_

_yusako   megury   il semble  que cette personne frapper de_ _nouveau d’ailleurs j'y vais_

_yukiko : bon sang j’aime pas cette affaire    si te plait  yusako soit  très prudent tu entendu ce que le journal dit  sur cette personne_

_yusako  se préparé  sortir  : oui je sais   ne t'inquiète pas   tout ira bien  je serais prudent ne m'attend pas j'ai une enquete faire  pour un client  tchao mina  okaeri_

_kansuke  : neechan tu va bien_

_yukiko :  genki nichan  je vous montre  votre chambre vous pourrez vous_ _installer_

_peu plus tard dans la cuisine_

_kansuke  : neechan  tu sais     je te connais   depuis yusako  parti   tu semble préoccupé    c'est quoi cette enquete   que vous parler_

_yukiko   qui préparer un repas: je vais bien nichan c'st juste cette affaire   qui m'inquiéter   depuis 3 semaine  un tueur  fou   se met à kidnapper  torturer ces victime ensuite dépose le cadavre   dans un park_

_kansuke  : je vois le genre  d'faire    il veut  se faire connaitre   combien de victime  il à fait   ce fou_

_yukiko  :5 yusako pense il  à bien plus    que personne  ne semble avoir remarque avant   il à depuis 3 semaine du  monter de nivea_ _u le seul problème est que  il s'éprend aux  homme    je sais yusako sais se défendre mais quand meme  serais t-il assez fort contre ce fou   c'est pas la premiere fois   ça arrive  il soit mauvais position conte un criminel_

_kansuke  :     ne me dit pas que tu pense   que  cette affaire   serais le toucher personnellement  que il serais  faire   tu me la dit toi meme  il  est incapable   de faire   du mal_

_yukiko  : non pas  cette affaire mais  celle il à eu  22 ans  : yusako  à des insomnie depuis  il  commencer  à travailler sur cette enquete il semble faire les cauchemar     je ne suis pas sur   amis il  eu  quelqu’un choisir   qui semble la voir traumatiser sur cette affaire  l’affaire il travaillé serais presque pareille ou  ça lui aurais rappeler   quelque chose_

_kansuke: pourquoi   tu parle as de  doute_

_yukiko : j’ai bien essayé   mais il ma dit  clairement    ne t'inquiète pas   c'est  une  simple affaire  le genre je serai  détester le profil il  va vite régler    il n eme dira rien d'autre_

_kansuke : je  vois  le genre d’affaire  c'est quoi le profil des victime s_

_yukiko   : tout  ceux  que on retrouver  c'est  homme  blanc  entre  40/60 ans qui possédé une voiture   de certaine marque  de couleur  gris    la police  semble  chercher encore le point qui lié tout les victime pour l’instant il que la maque et couleur de voiture qui les lié_

_kansuke : ça ressemble à une vengeance surement lié à un accident de voiture  cette marque de voiture serais lié_

_yukiko:  yusako  à eu  la meme_ _théorie_

_dima_ _nche   après midi revenu à Tokyo chez agasa_

_agasa:_   _: conan kun   tu sais tes parent   sont  à Tokyo   ta_ _mère_

_conan  : oui je sais papa  papa ma  dit  maman    veut me voir  je vais aller  tout à l'heure    les voir prof  vous pouvez  réparer   mes gadget_

_ai  :  hé kudou  kun  cet pourquoi cette blessure    cette fois ci_

_conan   : quelle blessure_

_ai:  ton  poignée  droite   pourquoi ce bandage_

_conan nerveusement se frotter le cou  : oh ça    je suis   c'était en voulant  sauver  la fille de la cliente et ran   d'un accident   j'ai me suis fouler la poignée_

_ai : ça deviens une habitude ces temps ci_

_conan : je vais bien  il à pas de quoi faire un plat  haibara san_

_ai : baka   tu oublie    quelque que tu va nous faire repérer plus vite  blesser_

_conan: : je comprends pas   c'est juste une petit foulure en quoi ça va nous faire repérer_

_agasa  : ce que ai chan veut dire plus va te blesser plus  ça va   finir par te mettre de problème pour toi et  ce qui t’entoure si   une  situation  comme   ça  deviens trop fréquent  je te rappelle tu es dans un corps de 7 ans   un enfant   qui  trop souvent  blessure  serais   vite repérer    que ces dernier temps tu as  été blesse chaque semaine    si ça continue tu sera bon pour surveiller par service social_

_ai : je doute que tu sois si maladroit   du moins pas  comme ça pas tout seul_

_conan  p haibara  me soupçonne  : je sais bien ces temps ci   j’ai un peu trop maladroit pour me blesser  je pense que ces  à cause de mes insomnie  ces dernière semaine je sais pas pourquoi  mes ces temps ci  je fais des cauchemar    encore plus  terrifiant  de lui  que les autre_

_ai : de lui_

_conan : gin  j'ai pas arrêté de le voir  ces dernier semaines  ran et ces amis      est avec lui  vous  comprenez  pourquoi je ne veut pas laisser ran sans surveillance   j’ai repenser tu as dit  haibara la dernière fois quand tu as rêver de gin     n'est que  signe  de mauvaise présage  et  si  mes rêve  me prévient  ran est en danger     je crois mon manque de sommeil   ma rendu plus maladroit  tu aurais pas une idée pour  me sauver   de maque de sommeil que je puise être  meilleur forme   pour pas trop maladroit   haibara san_

_ai :     je ne peut rien  te donner     ton corps,à besoin  de 8 h de  sommeil et meme ci je pouvais te donner   c'est pas sur  il serai efficace pour  vu ton niveau  d’énergie    et ta santé   ça pourrais peut pas   agir  du tout  ou pire  aggraver  ta situation_

_conan mais il doit bien avoir une solution  si te plait haibara  san_

_ai   :  écoute kudou   le mieux  que tu puisse faire pour l’instant  c'est  quelque sieste je vais  chercher un moyen d et'aider  sans   plus mettre de risque pour ta santé  avant   de   voir pendant que tu es  je vais  vérifier tes globule   ça me donnera une estimation et  des infos pour de trouver une solution   pour ce problème tu as manger    bu   conan kun_

_Conan : comme d'habitude   haibara  san  dernier repas pris c’est au déjeune t avec ran et ojissan  du riz sashimi  de    saumon un coca prof vous avez du café_

_ai  : surement pas  kudou kun   avec  ton dans cette état le café  ne va rien arranger je te déconseille  de prendre caféine_

_conan soupirer : bon sang   OK  j'ai compris   haibara prof vous  recharger mes gadget pendant  je suis   avec  haibara_

_agasa :  bien sur   conan  kun_

_conan: aligata prof  allons y haibara    je veut finir vite avant de passer chez moi   ensuite aller chez ran_

_ai  : OK   allons au labos kudou kun_

_mardi    après midi après l'école conan et ses amis son passé   à la boulangerie  croiser  hiroki_

_boulangère  :  konichiwa qu'est je vous sert_

_hiroki  : 3 pain    un de ces paquet  de pain chocolat  ce gâteau la   entier à emporter si vous plait   obassa_

_la boulangère  : tout de suite_

_genta  entrer   avec les detective junior :  je me demande si il y à du pain chocolat aujourd’hui_

_conan : genta kun   pourquoi pas prendre le pain pour ta maman  ça lui ferais plaisir_

_ai  : encore il faut le pain arriver chez  lui entier_

_genta   :  hé  ça veut dire quoi ça haibara  san_

_ai :rien juste la vérité  kojima kun_

_ayumi sortit son porte monnaie :moi  je  vais prendre le pain pour okassa    en plus   de  un goûter_

_misturiko : moi aussi je vais prendre un pain pour mon okassa et un pain raisin pour mon goûter on pourrais_

_ayumi  : dite  les amis demain voulez pas venir  chez moi pour faire des _gâteaux_ faire pour   le s vendre ça fais longtemps on rien vendu pour le club  _

_ai  : c'est une bonne idée  de toute façon on à une recette  on doit apprendre  faire  pour sensei  pas vrai edogawa_

_Conan   fouiller son sac: hein   de  quoi  haibara san_

_ai fais la queu  : la recette  que on faire pour le prochain cour  que nous apprenons  ça serais bien tu   travaille tes  talents de pâtissier_

_conan :oh ça   ran   ma  deja   dit    elle va m'aider  à  la travailler   j'y pense j’ai entendu ran dire elle va participer à un concours de pâtisserie  organisé  ce weekend   qu'elel veut essayer uen nouvelle recette pour participer à ce concours_

_maroya : tu parle du concours    qui à lieu  à la télé   yoko okino san à dit son émission  va   filmé  le concours_

_conan  : oui  c'est ce concours   ran neechan à dit elle va  participer_

_la boulangère :servit   hiroki    : voici pour vous   votre commande ça fera   35  euro_

_hiroki  qui observer les enfants  payer :aligata obassa_

_conan entendu  la voix il se retourne p masaka  me dit pas c'est  lui_

_ai  : nissan vous êtes  pas  un  des vacancier qui  est yukiko sensei et yusako sensei_

_hiroki: oh tu parle  de ma famille  moi je viens d' emménager à Tokyo pour mes études   toi tu es la petite   qui vit chez agasa san   j’ai vu ta photo  chez agasa   san_

_ai : hai nissan c'est bien moi je suis ai  agasa_

_hiroki  approcher  le visage de conan  : toi par contre  bouya tu a    ressemblance avec un cousin  à moi    on c'est pas deja vu avant  bouya_

_Conan goutte   p merde hiroki  est à Tokyo  : euh  non nissan je vous jamais vu avant   vous devez vous tromper nissan_

_hiroki  :  si tu le dit   tu ressemble à shinichi_

_ayumi  :  nissan  lui c'est conan edogawa  l’apprenti detective de shinichi   nissan_

_maroya:  il  est meme le petit cousin  éloigné_ _de shinichi  Nissan_

_hiroki  : oh  ravi de te connaitre conan  moi c'est hiroki fujimine  shinichi est aussi mon cousin   vu ta ressemblance  avec un peu portrait de yusako occhan  je dirais tu es cousin de shinichi  du coté de yusako ochan que dirais tu  de  un jour on se voit pour se connaitre  tu me dira  ce que shin ta montrer    apprenti detective de shinichi_

_conan  remarquer  la pokeball accrocher à le cou  de  hiroki_ _:  euh je ne sais pas hiroki nissan_ _c'est quoi  ce médaillon qui brille hiroki nissan_

_hiroki  : à ça  c'est ma pokeball port bonheur  il à dedans mon premier ami pokemon     je me demande si shinichi à son pokemon   il à pas oublier   sa promesse    je dois y aller    tchao  conan kun mina sayona mina  il est partit_

_conan  p yabbe j'ai oublier   cette promesse  bon sang j’espère il ma pas reconnu hiroki   va falloir je m’assure  il rie me,reconnait pas  il ma vu petit  ça poserais problèmes si il me découvre  dans cette situation_

_plus tard chez  les kudou   2 éme district_

_conan entrer chez lui   :  tadaima   otossa okassa  vous êtes  la_

_plusieurs_ _min après    conan     chercher ses parent  puis va dans sa chambre   tiens il ne sont pas la    il serais surpri  je les attendrais    je vais   dans ma chambre  en attendant_

_hiroki    qui était la entrer  dans la chambre   de shincihi  pour l'attendre   aprs conan soit entrr  il fermer la port   conan kun_

_conan  qui venais  d'entrer dans a chambre   se retourner : oh hiroki ,nissan vous êtes la_

_hiroki  : ça va shin chan ne fis pas le gamin    avec moi je sais  que tu es conan kun_

_conan  : hein mais  hiroki nissan j’ai  que 7 ans  shinichi nissan à 18 ans   comment je pourrais  être shinichi nissan_

_hiroki : vraiment pourquoi tu  entrer tu appeler ma tant  et mon oncle okassa et otossa_

_coann : euh c'est que_

_hiroki :    je suis au courant  des rumeur de ta disparition   un ami   ma  informer depuis deux ans tu as disparu  on fais rumeur sur toi tu es mort cependant je me fiche  tu soit   shin  ou conan je te reconnu   à la boulangerie    j'ai  tes photo de toi shinichi petit   qu'importe on apparence conan edogawa  sont  un lien de sherlock Holmes    conan Arthur Doyle  et rampo edogawa sont tout les deux    tes auteur préférer  bref j'ai compris ta situation alors te fatigue pas  de jouer  gamin tue s trop mauvais menteur  neechan   ma dit   elle à vu   un gamin jouer foot il  à tirer comme shinichi quand on était petit on à jouer ensemble je te reconnaîtrais   yeux fermer  shin  demo j'ai une  petit surprise pour toi_

_Conan_ _:  soupirer tu es cruel  cousin tu me casse toujours  et depuis quand tu es revenu à Tokyo_

_hiroki  : ce weekend_

_conan : c'est vrai cette histoire d'étude à Tokyo_

_hiroki: ouais papa  me laisse pas choix soit je me trouve l’académie militaire soit je reprend mes études et je me trouve un vrai but dans la vie  pour mon avenir j’ai pas envie de me retrouver à faire  des  truc  armé    à 4 h du mat    alors j'ai choisit  de reprendre mes études   j'avais envie de venir  à Tokyo_

_conan : je vois  tu as du  faire un  connerie  qui   fais  tu as ce choix_

_hiroki :les connerie  oui  j'ai  pas mal fait ces dernier temps   mais   la moindre  connerie  je me retrouverais à l’académie militaire  on peut dire c'est ma dernière chance   de rester libre de me vie jusque à  majorité  et toi  comment  tu as  fais  ce tour pour  être kiddi_

_conan  :  tentative   de meurtre raté par des personne noire et très dangereux qui serais cap de tuer  un bébé  voulu me faire taire de   scène je n'aurais pas du voir  c'est pas un tour c'est juste  la science  de s homme qui se croit être dieu_

_hiroki :parlant de tour   j’ai  vu kaito kun dimanche ce weekend tu sais il est revenu à_ _Tokyo_

_conan : kaito  kun_

_hiroki  : tu sais kaito kuroba  le magicien au camps de vacance     je t'avais parler de lui   tu l'avais rencontre_

_conan : oh  lui  j’ai   eu contact avec lui   il à environ 6 ans   c'est vrai on est peu devenu amis   mais à cette époque j'étai pas revenu habiter à_ _Tokyo_

_hiroki  :  j’ai une idée je suis inviter chez lui  plus tard viens avec moi en tant que magicien il pourrais peut être utile pour toi_

_Conan_ _: c'est que je dois  aller chez ran je suis attendu la  c'est la bas j'habite_

_hiroki : ben  invite ran  à venir    ça fais un bail j'i pas vu ran chan  qu'est  tu en pense  je pourrais prendre de ces nouvelle_

_Conan_ _:d'accord  mais pas un mot sur mon identité   elle ne doit pas découvrir je suis shin_

_hiroki :OK mais tu me laisse t'aider  pour ta couverture cousin_

_conan: j’ai pas choix mais tu dois pour toi  ces  information  qui pourras bien te faire tuer toi  et ta fratrie si il découvre je suis vivant et encore pire  coincé en enfant  que  ma famille   sais pour moi vu tu  as  être au courant que tout ce qui  viens savoir cette situation deviendrais une cible vivante pour m’atteindre_

_hiroki : no problème  je serais  secret   ton histoire me fais penser à kaito  et ces ennemie   qui à tué son père_

_Conan_ _: je croyais son père mort  par  un accident de travail_

 _hiroki :c'est la version officiel mais kaito dit    c'est tout  sauf un accident  mais  il est persuader   le meurtrier de son père est libre  et  serais de type très_ _dangereux_ _le mieux c'est qu  que tu_ _lu parle toi meme peut être  vous deux affaire_

_conan: OK j'ai compris on va aller voir kaito kun laisse moi temps de prévenir prof  pour prévenir  ran    je dors chez lui_

_hiroki :le prof sais pour toi_

_conan: oui  tout comme papa et maman et mes neechan je te présenterais mes allié  qui save pour moi qui m'ide_

_hiroki : OK  tu as  eu quoi comme pokemon_

_conan :  c'est que j’ai pas   de pokemon_

_hiroki : je vois  alors va falloir tu procure un parce que ta taille  il serais très utile pour  te défendre   tu as de la chance    j'ai des  Pokemon   je veut bien te donner un  pour  premier pokemon_

_conan : tu veut dire  tu as procurer de Pokemon_

_hiroki appelle ces Pokemon    : ouais  depuis mes 9 ans j'ai  commencer à  élever des pokemon   tiens je te présente  mes partenaire amis pokemon     florino oli  Ali   eva   tali   Bruno  sortez tous je vais vous présenter  mon cousin_

_brutalibre mentali aquali  herbizarre noctali evoli :  bruta mentali  aquali evoli  florizarre noctali_

_conan : sukke cousin  tu as  3 forme d'evoli  ou je rêve_

_hiroki  : ouais  j’ai 3 forme d'evoli voici    tali mon pokemon mentali mon premier pokemon   il à 10 ans je les sauver quand elle était un évoli je l'avais trouver dans un sale état    dans un park puis  elle à évoluer en mentali   crois moi elle ma souvent aider quand j'était petit   voici  oli  le dernier   pokemon de mon équipe  elle est né  il à pas longtemps   comme tu es mon cousin  je pense  tu peut choisir   un pokemon   celui qui te_ _plait_

_conan : euh non  je préférée  aller  attraper moi meme mon pokemon  je  sais il existe  un park pokemon j’ai vu des Pokemon   la dernière fois  on peut les capture_

_hiroki : cool laisse moi t’aider à l'attraper sans Pokemon tu sera difficile  de   capturer un ami Pokemon_

_conan : d’accord  cousin peut etre  demain  on ira  voir  au park  pokemon  capturée un ami pokemon  au fait tu as vu mes parents_

_hiroki: ta mère travaille au studio TV  ton père est sur  ce j’ai compris sur une enquete otossa et ma fratrie sont   surement faire touriste je suis arrivé la maison était fermer   comme otossa est en congé pour quelque jour les autre en vacance  il font  du tourisme  sur Tokyo  en attendant j’ai finit aménager ma maison   tante yuki ma permet de rester ici   quand j'aurais emménager tu viendrais  chez moi_

_conan :on verra cousin_


	2. 2 nouveau vaso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaito et kenichi agasa apparaît dans ce chapitre

**_chapitre  2_ **

_hiroki  et conan  se sont rendu à haido   pour rencontrer leur ami  kaito et  il découvre deux   autres vaso chez kaito_

_mardi   18 h  20 résidence kuroba_

_conan sur la moto   derrière hiroki : cousin  tu  as loué  cette moto_

_hiroki piloter la moto  :  non c'est ma moto  je les acheter   lundi   si je dois vivre à Tokyo j’aimerais bien avoir   un moyen de me déplacer pour mon travail_

_conan : travail  tu va travailler_

_hiroki : non pas encore mais je compte me chercher un travail   en dehors de l'université_

_conan: tu va étudier ou cousin_

_hiroki : je suis étudiant de première annexe à l'université   sakura   section   art et toi tu es censé quelle classe maintenant_

_conan : pour shin c'est pas certain il à un avenir  sans diplôme     mais  en conan je suis en CE1 A l'école teitan ça on peut rien garantir  il   soit   une vie adulte_

_hiroki : je vois  en gros tu es coincé  entre les deux   pour une duré indéterministe  si tue s en CE1 tu dois faire   7/8  de ce genre comme age_

_conan :  en conan je suis maintenant 7 ans_

_hiroki : 7 ans  le meme age on c'est séparer    on ces pas vu  toi et moi quand tu as déménager pour  Los Angeles_

_conan: ouais_

_min plus tard_

_hiroki s’apprêter sonner  il pu voir la porte  ouvert : ho kaito kun laisser sa porte ouverte  en dirais_

_Conan_ _entrer enlever ces chaussure  chercher kaito : seminasen  kaito  san   vous êtes la_

_hiroki suivit  conan : téméraire cousin la vache il un bordel  par ici_

_conan à trouver du sang sécher   et un cadavre  : je crois  que  kaito kun à des ennuie du sang  et  ce  cadavre la bas me dit   il à du avoir   rien de bon    que ce désordre   est pas  de kaito kun mais plus de quelqun qui cherchais quel chose_

_hiroki : c'est pas  kaito kun c'est jii  son majeur d'homme   kaito kun est notre age  il ma dit   il vit   avec  son majeur_ _homme_

_conan sorti son portable pour prévenir la police de tout les cas je vais prévenir la police_

_tastuya  :non conan kun fais pas ça tu dois pas prévenir la police_

_conan regarde  la direction  : tastuya  kun  qu est que tu fais ici_

_tastuya : j’habite avec kaito  nichan  venez avec moi kaito veut  voir tout les deux  conan kun toi et nissan venez_

_hiroki  chuchoter à conan tu connais cette enfant_

_conan: oui  c'est tastuya  kun  est dans ma classe il est arriver   il y à 3 mois_

_mon plus tard_

_tastuya : kaito voici conan kun et  nissan_

_kaito  sur son lit dans la planque  blesser à l'épaule  : okaeri chez moi tentai kun   et  hiroki  kun_

_conan  : chez toi  kaito san  ça ressemble plus à un  truc  de  informatique de labo_

_hiroki : sérieux  que  t'es il arriver kaito kun  tu as  fais un tour de réduction_

_tastuya  c'est parce que  kaito  est maniaque  de faire ces affaire sue pour créer ces jeux et film  seul  il à fais  son propre a informatique  pour faire ces projet_

_kaito  ;  sans commentaire   tastuya kun   mon labo  t'arrange bien  bref   Conan kun je sais tu as trouve  mon majeur d'homme mort dans cette pièce   je  ne voudrais pas tu pense j' les tuer  je suis arriver   il à deux semaine à Tokyo  après un voyage  jii  se comportais  assez bizarre  il y à une 4 jours   jii chan  mort   je ne veut pas la police  chez moi alors   en attendant je sache quoi faire  de chan je les mi dans_ _l’entrepôt_

_conan :pourquoi ne préviens tu pas la police  kaito san il pourrais t'aider_

_kastuochi   :  j’ai dit non tentai kun j’ai pas besoins de la police   de toute façon  il fera rien il m’accuser on  de le tué    jii chan était mon gardien depuis  otossa mort sans jii je suis dans la merde  financier   il était le seul  avoir accès   mon compte  ou est poser mon héritage   de mon otossa à part moi le problème  j’ai pas 21 ans   je ne peut pas toucher mon héritage  ni prendre   de l'argent sans jii chan est celui  qui avais  droit de prendre de l'argent sur mon héritage  comme tu as pu remarque on à fouillé chez moi  par chance tastuya  kun et moi était pas à la maison ce weekend   ceux qui on tué jii chan doit est surement celui   qui tué otossa il  est à moi j’ai pas besoin de la police  il on rien fais pour otossa il feront  que dire  j je suis   coupable   j'ai fuis  après avoué  jii chan  je veut les retrouver  tout seul et  remettre moi meme à la police le meurtrir de jii chan tastuya  ma dit ut es detective  je te demande juste   de  rien dire la police hiroki kun   et toi  vous taire sur moi_

_hiroki  :euh   kaito kun  je crois shinichi   pourrais t'aider à prouver tu es innocent_

_kaito  :  oui  mais shinichi  est   disparu  je ne vois pas comment  il est m'aider si il est disparu_

_tastuya :la rumeur dit shinichi  le detective est mort_

_conan  soupirer :  pff je connais bien shinichi  je suis  en réalité  shinichi kudou   le detective_

_kaito et tastuya  : hein tu es shinichi kudou tentai  Conan kun_

_kaito : vraiment que t'est il arrivé pour tu deviens conan kun_

_conan : il à deux ans j’ai croiser des mauvais personne   après une affaire de meurtre sur tropical land un jour  d'hiver   il on voulu me faire taire car je suis un   témoin genant de leur action il mon donner avaler un nouvelle drogue  et  poison  au lieu de me tirer dessus    car la police st encore   dans les parage  je me suis réveille petite  dans un corps de 6 au lieu de 16  sur des conseil de mes allié   j’ai du jouer   disparu  voir mort pour protéger ma famille  et mes amis   kaito kun je connais  de bon policier  il son mes allié    si je les demande m'aider à prouver ton majeur d'homme à été tué par quelqu'un  d'autre il pourrais  aussi  recouvert l’enquête sur  la mort de ton père_

_kaito  : il écouterais pas des enfant_

_conan :  écoute je veut 'aider prouver   ton innocence      je te garanti il à des  policier qui m'écoute  je ne veut pas dire mais   si  on vous  découvre ici  seul sans adulte vous serez bon pour l'orphelinat_

_hiroki :il à raison kaito kun tu es blesser    pas de très bon état tôt ou tard   quelqu’un pourrais  venir   vérifier tu va bien_

_tastuya  assit devant un  ordinateur  : kaito kun c’est pas aoko   neechan et   akako  san   hakuba  tentai  qui  viens  la_

_kaito regarde l'écran   : oh putain  merde pas elle et mec   faux pas aoko me trouve OK bon  tentai kun  je n'es pas vraiment choix de  te faire  confiance  tastuya dit tu es très doué comme detective  pour mais  si tu peut prouver mon innocence ça serais cool   je te supplie ne laisse pas ce casse pied detective   me faire passer pour coupable le conan assassinat il va  trouver jii  chan j'ai suffisamment  de problème    pour éviter ma meilleure amie  ces deux avec elle  m'arrange pas   du tout il soit la_

_conan  regarde l'écran   sorti son portable  :   moshi haibara  san j'ai besoin de service_

_ai port:  de genre_

_conan : pas de temps t'expliquer j'ai une nouvelle affaire à résoudre    et avec moi une nouvelle victime   de aptx      qui besoin de voir   un sensei  il est blesser   tu peu demander au prof  de venir nous prendre  à l'adresse je  t'envoie pour récupérer   notre ami_

_ai : OK je préviens le prof   on arrive edogawa kun fais attention dit à  cet nouvel ami de faire une nouvelle  identité_

_conan raccrocher  : hai   OK aligata    haibara san   je envoi l'adresse par SMS   kaito  kun  va falloir tu fais une nouvelle identité_

_kaito: c'est pas un problème pour moi je suis   un acteur je serais m'adapter  à ce personnage  appeler moi    Hikaru Yoshiruba  ça serai mon identité  actuelle_

_hiroki  :  conan tu fais quoi de   tastuya kun  et de   kai euh  hikaru kun_

_conan :  je ne sais rien   va falloir on réfléchi  une histoire  que je trouve  un tuteur  pour veiller sur eux_

_hiroki  : je vois  je sais si il venais habiter avec moi   j’ai de la place  chez moi   je pourrais veiller sur  eux_

_tastuya  : je veut  aller avec Conan kun    en est dans la meme classe_

_conan :  mais tastuya kun   je ne peut pas   puis je suis pas sur mon tuer  soit  d’accord  pour un enfant de plus_

_tastuya :  si te plait je pourrais t'aider  j'ai des compétence il pourrai s t’aider_

_kaito  : tentai kun écoute  je comprend   que tu sois réticent    tastuya   serais   finir  à l’orphelinat  j'ai promis de veiller sur lui il est ton plus grand fan il parle sans arret de conan kun     à l'ecole  à vrai dire tastuya  il à vit avec moi parce que je les retrouver en décembre dormir dans coin du park   en pleine nuit il était dans un sale état   il à peur on retrouve pour le tué  j'aurais d bien veiller mais en ce moment je suis pas en bon état   en attendant je suis   meilleur forme tu peut le protéger quelque jours en attendant je trouve une solution_

_conan  : bon j'ai pas choix mais c'est juste pour quelque  jour le temps de trouver un tuteur pour vous deux je vais m'arranger pour  mon tuteur laisse tastuya kun  habiter avec nous_

_tastuya  : kaito nichan regarde_

_kaito  : il arrive sortez de la planque ne laissez pass  hakuba  trouver ma planque  je dois  me faire une couverture   alors   pourrez gagner du temps_

_conan:  bien  hikaru kun  tu aura besoin d'affaire enfant_

_kaito  : pas un problème  j’ai  de quoi faire l'enfant je suis  après tout un acteur  par contre  je via avoir besoin  de toi hiroki san pour te faire certaine chose   avec un bras  c'est difficile_

_hiroki :OK je vais t'aider_

_tastuya  : conan kun on peut faire croire à la police    tu es venu parce je tes engagé    pour enquêter_

_conan  téléphoner   à sato   en allant  sur la scène principal : OK tastuya kun  allons  de l'autre coté  je vais   mener enquete     avant l'autre tentai  me piquer les preuves_

_tastuya : cool je vais faire ton assistant detective  conan san_

_sato : moshi moshi je suis au volant fais vite_

_conan: moshi sato  keiji  c'est  conan_

_sato: oui conan kun je t'écoute  dit moi tout_

_Conan : si vous plait sato sato  keiji  venez à haido  avec takagy keiji   j'ai  une enquete  pour résoudre    pour shinichi nichan  il se peut il sont lié  à son enquete  possible meurtre_

_sato  : on arrive  tout de suite conan kun  envoie nous l'adresse   Conan kun_

_conan : aligata  sato keiji je vous envoie l'adresse  par_ _SMS_

_hiroki rester avec kaito : alors kaito  tu pense quoi   de shinichi_

_kaito  :  que  va falloir  voir  si il dit vrai la police va vraiment l'écouter   j’ai besoin de faire teinture   et un petit coup demain pour faire ma couverture tu peut  viens  dans la salle de bain avec moi_

_hiroki  rougi  : c'est bien parce que tu es blessé   mais ça ne sera pas plus_

_kaito   rougi   en se levant  : t’inquiète pas   je te sauterais pas dessus non plus dans ce corps  je ne vais pas te mettre   plus   problème  en situation d’ailleurs   ton père sait tu as  quelle préférence    sexuelle_

_hiroki : tu es ouf il veut deja me tuer pour avoir conduit  sans permis avec  de l'alcool   je risque l’académie militaire  j'ai déconner   crois moi j’ai jamais vu otossa  dans une colère  mais  si il  viens savoir    ça je ferais que le tué   déjà  il   pas  temps de se trouver une nouvelle femme_

_kaito : je vois ton cousin sait  qui hiroki   dans son dos_

_hiroki : disons  il  sais juste  que je viens pour étudier   à Tokyo  que  otossa  me menace de me faire enfermer académie militaire  jusque à majorité  si je continue mes connerie   je pense pas  il va se soucier  de mes problèmes il à déjà ces propre problème   je crois  il à de problème avec occhan_

_kaito : j'avais remarquer j'ai envie   de tester ces compétence  à ton cousin  voyons voir si il trouve la vrai identité  de  mon protéger_

_hiroki : quoi tu veut dire il est  comme toi_

_kaito :ouais     mais  tastuya kun est amnésique  c'est moi qui lui à donner son nom  fais sa couverture   j’ai pas dit tout l'histoire à conan   kun  je veut voir    si il  peut   être  de confiance avant de lui expliquer_

_hiroki: OK  j'avoue j’ai hâte voir mon cousin jouer detective  je lui dirais rien  demo  kai tu viens vivre avec moi   comme hikaru   kun_

_kaito  : à une condition tu ne me fais pas  de nourriture marin pour menu  je serais habiter chez toi_

_hiroki : tu as toujours  cette phobie  marin_

_kaito  : sans commentaire   hiroki san_

_hiroki : OK ça me dérange pas  je sais pas  faire  cette recette  de tout façon on  ira  au café  ou se faire livrer   les repas   de temps en temps  si ça te va_

_kaito  :ça me va    pas un mot à ma phobie à ton cousin_

_hiroki : dire quoi à qui_

* * *

_aoko  hakuba   akako sato  takagy_

  _aoko s’apprêtait à ouvrir  ale c 'est ouvert_

_akako: kaito kun  aurais  oublier  de fermer sa porte_

_aoko: sona  kaito  serais pas si idiot  ce maniaque    parano  ne laisserais jamais ouvert sa porte    si tu vois comment il ma pouis la dernière fois j’ai oublier  de fermer  un  porte  cage   il   était si colère  pour juste un oublis_

_hakuba  entrer  vérifier   dans ce cas   je vais vérifier si ce maniaque  est la  attendez ici les filles  kuroba  kun ici hakuba   tu es ici_

_aoko    entrer   fouiller partout  crier kaito  tu es la  kaito  répond moi    kaito kaito_

_hakuba :  aoko   matte ça peut être dangereux_

_akako : on y peut rien kaito kun et elle sont des amis d'enfance  aoko est prête à tout pour  son meilleur ami  kaito kun  toujours  veiller sur elle leur amitié est très forte  ni toi ni moi  sont à leur stade d'amitié meme ci tu es son petit ami   c'est rien_ _comparez à eux_

_hakuba  : je vois bien_

_aoko  est  entre dan une piece  elle vu  du sang crier  aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_kaito  dans  sa planque entrain de faire sa couverture  entendu crier so  aoko_

_hiroki : en dirais elle à   trouver ton majeur d'homme_

_saguru   akako   aller voir   tout comme conan et  tastuya : aoko  chan_

_saguru  aoko tu va bien je te entendu crier   aoko à terre en designer la piece   saguru  la  bas_

_conan  : du sang  dit  tastuya kun  qu'est qui  est la   d'habitude_

_tastuya réfléchi puis allé voir le tableau   pour voir le coffre vide :   ho ho kaito nichan ne pas être content   quand il va voir  ça_

_Conan_ _:pourquoi  ça  tastuya kun_

_tastuya : ici: il à la  coffre fort    kaito nichan à mis tout la collection et des affaires  de son papa   il à dit ça vaut  des million   il refuse  de vendre   je me demande si c'est pas l'ojissan  qui venu la dernière fois  qui venu voler_

_sato  et takagy  entrer armé avais entendu les cri à leur arrivé :  conan kun_

_conan   à l’entré de la pièce   : hai sato keiji  takagy keiji   kokoni_

_sato  : conan kun   tu va bien   j’ai entendu crier_

_conan : hai   genki sato keiji_

_takagy :conan  comment est tu venu à haido_

_conan : euh  tastuya  ma  demander de venir pour enquêter  pour lui je suis venu_

_hiroki  : conan il est venu avec moi keiji san_

_sato  :vous êtes  qui_

_hiroki : hiroki kudou  shinichi est mon cousin   kaito kun  est mon  ami on avais rendez vous    ensemble tastuya kun est venu    demander à Conan kun de   l'aider comme il ma dit il habite chez kaito  je les accompagner_

_hakuba  comment vous connaissez kuroba kun kudou kun_

_hiroki  : kaito kun et moi on est ami depuis  l'age de Conan  kun  on c'est rencontre a camp de vacance   vous êtes qui pour kaito kun_

_aoko  :  vous etes  le hiroki   kun kaito ma souvent parler de vous     je suis aoko nakamoury    kaito est mon meilleur ami depuis tout petit  voici mon ami akako   et mon copain   saguru  ,_

_sato  :  nakamoury comme l'inspecteur du kids_

_aoko :  c'est mon otossa il poursuit Kids   je sais un jour il arrivera arrêter Kids_

_sato je vois  je suis miwako sato  keiji de ka divisons 5  voici mon partenaire  wataru takagy_

_takagy: konbawa   demo ou est kaito kun_

_hiroki aucune idée je suis arrivé avec les garçon on trouver la porte   ouverte  il avais un désordre partout   puis  on trouver quelqu’un     conan kun vous  appeler_

_sato  vous avez trouver quelqu’un_

_conan : sato keiji takagy keiji venez voir ce que j'i trouver   autre piece_

_conan kun c'est ici   j'ai trouver cet ojissan  mort_

_aoko reconnu jii  : oh mon dieu c'est jii san_

_sato :qui est ce jii san  aoko chan_

_aoko: jii san est le majeur d'homme des kuroba depuis des années   kaito     dit   que jii est on ange gardien  pour son papa  jii est prêt toujours à le protéger meme ci il sait à énerve   kaito   que jii soit prendre des risque pour lui   jii san dit toujours   il promit  à  son maître  toichi de toujours tout faire pour kaito soit bien    et sécurité il tiendrais sa promesse jusque à sa mort oh non  si jii san est mort  alors ou est kaito kun_

_hakuba  :kaito kun il semble avoir disparu_

_tastuya  : kaito nichan ne ferais jamais de mal  à jii san    kaito nichan est pas un criminelle je suis sur  c’est l'ojissan qui à tuer son papa qui à tuer jii san   pour  faire peur à kaito nichan_

_sato  hauteur de tastuya:  toi  bouya tu es qui  pour kaito kun_

_tastuya : je suis tastuya   kuroba  conan kun est dans ma classe   j’ai engager conan kun pour  il  m'aide  pour kaito nichan_

_aoko : tastuya   pourquoi tu as été engager conan kun_

_tastuya :pour il aide kaito nicha_ _n depuis l’autre jour un ojissan   n’arrête pas  de  venir se disputer avec kaito nichan  je les vu taper kaito  kaito nichan  à dit  c'est personne je dois pas m’inquiète mais   j'aime pas cette ojissan il   revenu plein de fois à chaque kaito et lui se disputer l'ojissan veut faire venir kaito avec lui mais kaito nichan  refuse de venir ni vendre  la maison de son papa_

_conan : demo tu  connait  l'ojissan qui à frapper kaito san tastuya kun_

_tastuya : non   kaito nichan  m’interdis d’approcher l'ojissan il à dit  l'ojissan est un demo si je m'approche il va me tuer il ma dit si je vois l'ojissan c'est pourquoi je crois l'ojissan  veut tuer kaito   nichan_

_saguru :pourquoi tu dit ça tastuya kun_

_tastuya  chuchoter  :parce que   il à dit  à kaito   que son père est mort   il doit l'oublier  que maintenant il va vendre la maison de kaito     que kaito   ne dois  plus jamais venir ici il habite avec lui  kaito nichan à dit jamais il va déménager  c'est chez lui il va protéger la maison  de son père   rein et personne aura sa maison demo depuis l'autre jour un ojisan est venu  kaito kun lui dit non_

_aoko  : tastuya kun tu veut parler  de   ce type des  musée  qui venu jour_

_tastuya :oui   j’ai vu ce type plusieurs fois   autour de la maison il poser les questions_

_conan :il ta dit quoi_

_tastuya : est ce que  je sais   si kaito nichan à réfléchi à sa proposition    si je peut dire à kaito nichan  de    réfléchir à son offre_

_hiroki :  tu as dit kaito  pour l'ojissan tastuya kun_

_tastuya  : non   je ne voulais pas kaito nichan se fâché deja il se fâche avec l'autre ojissan j'ai promis à kaito nichan de jamais     écouter ce genre de personne  mais   l'autre jour après l'école je les entendu se disputer  en criant_

_sato  : tu sais ce qui se sont dit tastuya kun_

_tastuya  : non pas vraiment   sato keiji  demo je me souviens l'ojissan il à dit  à kaito  de lui vendre   certain truc de son papa   kaito nichan c'est mis en colère il à dit c'est pas à vendre   jamais il vendra   la collection de son papa  il peut aller se faire foutre   rien de la collection de son père serais à vendre et encore moins cette maison   conan kun kaito nichan   est super cool il fais plein de tour  de magie pour les enfants à l’hôpital  il  aide  les gens à noël kaito nichan ma offert  un super cadeau il inventer lui meme il m'aide  à m’entraîner  c'est pourquoi je voulais tu viens ici  pour m'aider  kaito nichan_

_conan : je vais t'aider tastuya kun  je suis sur sato keiji  et takagy keiji   vont nous aide pour  aider kaito san_

_sato  :    on va aider oui mais d'abord  on va  trouver   ce qui c'est passer   pour   le majeur d'homme ici  takagy kun conduit les enfants  et les jeunes   dans un autre pièce on va faire venir   les scientifique et le légiste_

_takagy  : hai   sato  san  venez  mina Conan kun tastuya  kun aussi_

_aoko porter  tastuya : tastuya kun tu va rester avec moi     jusque on retrouve  kaito_

_tastuya  se débat  se libère    va se cacher  derrière conan : non je veut pas  aller avec toi_

_aoko : tastuya kun_

_tastuya  cacher derrière Conan   effrayer  : conan kun   ne laisse pas aoko neechan m’emmener   je veut rester avec toi      elle va me tuer_

_conan : hein pourquoi tu dit ça    aoko oneesan semble etr bien_

_tastuya  dit aux oreille de conan  : c'est pas vrai elle sait kaito nichan déteste manger du poisson  elle aime cour derrière kaito nichan avec un balai   comme une sorcière   l'autre jours juste parce kaito   nichan à fais une blague à saguru san aoko  neechan fais du poisson  pour se venger   alors  kaito nichan est allergique   si je vais avec elle je suis sur   la sorcière va me faire comme kaito   nichan  elle veut faire croire kaito nichan  est son meilleur ami moi je crois  elle ment elle est pas l'ami de kaito nichan  elle se dispute tout temps  avec kaito nichan  elle dit  va le tuer_

_conan  :  aoko oneesan    tastuya kun  à dit vous êtes disputer avec kaito san  vous voulez  le tuer_

_aoko  : euh c'est vrai  on se dispute mais ça ne  dure jamais longtemps kaito et moi on est  meilleur ami depuis   le plus jeune age  je ne veut pas  le tuer  kaito  veiller sur moi     depuis   on est petit quand je suis triste  ou en colère kaito   s'arrange toujours  pour  me rendre sourire il dit  je ne suis pas  sa jolie meilleure amie   quand     je sourit    pas   okassa  ne peut être heureuse  au pardi_

_conan  : aoko oneesan  tastuya kun à dit tout à l'heure  il à un ojisan qui frapper kaito  san  est que kaito te la deja dit_

_aoko  : non kaito est très protecteur  avec moi si il à quelqu’un qui osé le frapper il  ne me dirais pas ce genre de chose_

_hiroki  : tu as bien du remarquer  kaito kun à des problème   si tue sa  meilleure amie_

_aoko :  ben oui  on est amie  mais   kaito  depuis des jours  il  ne viens pas  à l’université  depuis  on est plus dans la meme classe  on est deux section  différent pas les meme horaires c'est vrai c'est dernier temps    il est devenu distant     depuis   5 ans kaito     à changer_

_hakuba  : changer  pourtant  je vois  toujours roi de blague_

_aoko   : kaito   à changer depuis toichi san est mort  il à jamais  été  pour la violence avant  depuis toichi est mort  il ne fessais pas  d'art martiaux  pourtant il revenu à Tokyo  la chose  j’ai surpris il fais parti du club art martiaux  quand je lui demande pourquoi   cet interet pour les art martiaux il ma dit   pour me défendre contre les tueur  d'otossa  pour défendre pus un jour  en compétition  demo_

_hiroki  mais qu'est qui prouve il changer jusque parce que il trouver une nouvelle passion aoko chan_

_aoko: c'est parce que un jour au collège  kaito c'est blesser il voulais quand meme   participer à la compétition  quand on entraîneur à découvert il est blesser il à dit kaito    de pas  aller plus loin de ces limite   certain se moquer de lui  kaito c'est jeté sur eux   il était   si colère  contre ceux la   il fallu  l’entraîneur   d'autre camarade   pour le stopper   il à bien un sujet kaito est facile colère c'est on parle de  son père   on se moque de son père  depuis  on parle avec lui faut toujours faire attention de rien dire de mal sur toichi  san    kaito  il devient pire qu'une tempête     quand il est en colère  il peut tout casse     te frapper_

_sato  : kaito kun  est violent avec d'autre personne    aoko chan_

_aoko : non  kaito est  très protecteur_

_hiroki : il à un mais aoko chan_

_takagy  : aoko chan si  tu as des infos sur ton ami kaito kun  tu peut nous le dire     ça peut nous aider  le retrouver_

_aoko  : pff  en fait je  craint que kaito  serais ce faire du mal  si il  fais  encore une crise  de nerf_

_Conan_ _: pourquoi tu dit ça  aoko oneessan_

_aoko :  parce que il  à 4 ans   il à une fois kaito   est entrer en colère il c'est battu  avec  un garçon   kaito   et lui on été séparer  mais après kaito c'est enfuit   je les vu  jamais vu faire ça avant  comme ça  il était   entrain de   frapper  à coup de poing  un arbre  sa main  saignait il est si colère  on arrivais pas   le calmer   sensei     à du  faire   pour kaito se calme lui donne des calmant  ça endormis kaito  après  kaito  quand il c'est  réveiller  il ne souvenais pas  de se mettre en colère  depuis sensei  à dit   kaito   prefere  se fait du mal   sous la colère    kaito  est très protecteur  et je  crois depuis toichi  san est mort  kaito  n' a que cette idée en tete meme ci c'est dangereux_

_hakuba : retrouver le tueur de son père_

_aoko: oui retrouve le meurtrier de son père_

_sato  le tueur de son père  effectivement   c'est dangereux   son idée_

_takagy  : comment est mort son pére aoko chan_

_aoko : toichi  ojisan est mort pendant un spectacle de magie il y à 12 ans kaito et moi on est allé voir ce jour la toichi ojissan kaito voulais parler à son père de projet de classe après l'école il à pas eu temps de lui parler il attendu le spectacle finis pour lui parler kaito est fier de toichi ojisan il dit toichi ojissan est le meilleur magicien il est mort  par un assassin pas par accident_

 


	3. nouveau vaso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaito et kenichi agasa apparaît dans ce chapitre

**_chapitre  2_ **

_hiroki  et conan  se sont rendu à haido   pour rencontrer leur ami  kaito et  il découvre deux   autres vaso chez kaito_

_mardi   18 h  20 résidence kuroba_

_conan sur la moto   derrière hiroki : cousin  tu  as loué  cette moto_

_hiroki piloter la moto  :  non c'est ma moto  je les acheter   lundi   si je dois vivre à Tokyo j’aimerais bien avoir   un moyen de me déplacer pour mon travail_

_conan : travail  tu va travailler_

_hiroki : non pas encore mais je compte me chercher un travail   en dehors de l'université_

_conan: tu va étudier ou cousin_

_hiroki : je suis étudiant de première annexe à l'université   sakura   section   art et toi tu es censé quelle classe maintenant_

_conan : pour shin c'est pas certain il à un avenir  sans diplôme     mais  en conan je suis en CE1 A l'école teitan ça on peut rien garantir  il   soit   une vie adulte_

_hiroki : je vois  en gros tu es coincé  entre les deux   pour une duré indéterministe  si tue s en CE1 tu dois faire   7/8  de ce genre comme age_

_conan :  en conan je suis maintenant 7 ans_

_hiroki : 7 ans  le meme age on c'est séparer    on ces pas vu  toi et moi quand tu as déménager pour  t_

_conan: ouais_

_min plus tard_

_hiroki s’apprêter sonner : il pu voir la porte  ouvert : ho kaito kun laisser sa porte ouverte  en dirais_

_Conan_ _entrer enlever ces chaussure  chercher kaito : seminasen  kaito  san   vous êtes la_

_hiroki suivit  conan : téméraire cousin la vache il un bordel  par ici_

_conan à trouver du sang sécher   et un cadavre  : je crois  que  kaito kun à des ennuie du sang  et  ce  cadavre la bas me dit   il à du avoir   rien de bon    que ce désordre   est pa  de kaito kun mais plus de quelque n qui cherchais quel chose_

_hiroki : c'est pas  kaito kun c'est jii  son majeur d'homme   kaito kun est notre age  il ma dit   il vit   avec  son majeur_ _homme_

_conan sorti son portable pour prévenir la police de tout les cas je vais prévenir la police_

_tastuya  ;non conan kun fais pas ça tu dois pas prévenir la police_

_conan regarde  la direction  : tastuya  kun  qu est que tu fais ici_

_tastuya : j’habite avec kaito  nichan  venez avec moi kaito veut  voir tout les deux  conan kun toi et nissan venez_

_hiroki  chuchoter à conan tu connais cette enfant_

_conan: oui  c'est tastuya  kun  est dans ma classe il est arriver   il y à 3 mois_

_mon plus tard_

_tastuya : kaito voici conan kun et  nissan_

_kaito  sur son lit dans la planque  blesser à l'épaule  : okaeri chez moi tentai kun   et  hiroki  kun_

_conan  : chez toi  kaito san  ça ressemble plus à un  truc  de  informatique de labo_

_hiroki : serieux  que  t'es il arriver kaito kun  tu as  fais un tour de réduction_

_tastuya  c'est parce que  kaito  est maniaque  de faire ces affaire sue pour créer ces jeux et film  seul  il à fais  son propre a informatique  pour faire ces projet_

_kaito  ;  sans commentaire   tastuya kun   mon labo  t'arrange bien  bref   Conan kun je sais tu as trouve  mon majeur d'homme mort dans cette pièce   je  ne voudrais pas tu pense j' les tuer  je suis arriver   il à deux semaine à Tokyo  après un voyage  jii  se comportais  assez bizarre  il y à une 4 jours   jii chan  mort   je ne veut pas la police  chez moi alors   en atendantn je sache quoi faire  de chan je les mi dans_ _l’entrepôt_

_conan :pourquoi ne préviens tu pas la police  kaito san il pourrais t'aide_

_kastuochi   :  j’ai dit non tentai kun j’ai pas besoins de la police   de toute façon  il fera rien il m’accuser on  de le tué    jii chan était mon gardien depuis  otossa mort sans jii je suis dans la merde  financier   il était le seul  avoir accès   mon compte  ou est poser mon héritage   de mon otossa à part moi le problème  j’ai pas 21 ans   je ne peut pas toucher mon héritage  ni prendre   de l'argent sans jii chan est celui  qui avais  droit de prendre de l'argent sur mon héritage  comme tu as pu remarque on à fouillé chez moi  par chance tastuya  kun et moi était pas à la maison ce weekend   ceux qui on tué jii chan doit est surement celui   qui tué otossa il  est à moi j’ai pas besoin de la police  il on rien fais pour otossa il feront  que dire  j je suis   coupable   j'ai fuis  après avoué  jii chan    je veut les retrouver  tout seul et  remettre moi meme à la police le meurtrir de jii chan tastuya  ma dit ut es detective    je   te demande juste   de  rien dire la police hiroki kun            et toi  vous taire sur moi_

_hiroki  euh   kaito kun  je crois shinichi   pourrais t'aider à prouver tu es innocent_

_kaito  :  oui  mais shinichi  est   disparu  je ne vois ps comment  il est m'aider qui est disparu_

_tastuya :la rumeur dit shinichi  le detective est mort_

_conan  soupirer r :  pff je connais bien shinichi  je suis  en réalité  shinichi kudou   le detective_

_kaito et tastuya  : hein tu es shinichi kudou tentai  Conan kun_

_kaito : vraiment que t'est il arrivé pour tu deviens conan kun_

_conan : il à deux ans j’ai croiser des mauvais personne   après une affaire de meurtre sur tropical land un jour  d'hiver   il on voulu me faire taire car je suis un   témoin genant de leur action il mon donner avaler un nouvelle drogue  et  poison  au lieu de me tirer dessus    car la police st encore   dans les parage  je me suis réveille petite  dans un corps de 6 au lieu de 16  sur des conseil de mes allié   j’ai du jouer   disparu  voir mort pour protéger ma famille  et mes amis   kaito kun je connais  de bon policier  il son mes allié    si je les demande m'aider à prouver ton majeur d'homme à été tué par quelqu'un  d'autre il pourrais  aussi  reouvert l’enquête sur  la mort de ton père_

_kaito  : il écouterais pas des enfant_

_conan :  écoute je veut 'aider prouver   ton innocence      je te garanti il à des  policier qui m'écoute  je ne veut pas dire mais   si  on vous  découvre ici  seul sans adulte vous serez bon pour l'orphelinat_

_hiroki :il à raison kaito kun tu es blesser    pas de très bon état tôt ou tard   quelqu’un pourrais  venir   vérifier tu va bien_

_tastuya  assit devant un  ordinateur  : kaito kun c’est pas aoko   neechan et   akako  san   hakuba  tentai  qui  viens  la_

_kaito regarde l'écran   : oh putain  merde pas elle et mec   faux pas aoko me trouve OK bon  tentai kun  je n'es pas vraiment choix de  te faire  confiance  tastuya dit tu es très doué comme detective  pour mais  si tu peut prouver mon innocence ça serais cool   je te supplie ne laisse pas ce casse pied detective   me faire passer pour coupable le conan assassinat il va  trouver jii  chan j'ai suffisamment  de problème    pour éviter ma meilleure amie  ces deux avec elle  m'arrange pas   du tout il soit la_

_conan  regarde l'écran   sorti son portable  :   moshi haibara  san j'ai besoin de service_

_ai port:  de genre_

_conan : pas de temps t'expliquer j'ai une nouvelle affaire à résoudre    et avec moi une nouvelle victime   de aptx      qui besoin de voir   un sensei  il est blesser   tu peu t demander au prof  de venir nous prendre  à l'adresse je  t'envoie pour récupérer   notre ami_

_ai : OK je préviens le prof   on arrive edogawa kun fais attention dit à  cet nouvel ami de faire une nouvelle  identité_

_conan raccrocher  : hai   OK alligata    haibara san   je envoi l'adresse par SMS   kaito  kun  va falloir tu fais une nouvelle identité_

_kaito! c'est pas un problème pour moi je suis   un acteur je serais m'adapter  à ce personnage  appeler moi    Hikaru Yoshiruba  ça serai mon identité  actuelle_

_hiroki  :  conan tu fais quoi de   tastuya kun  et de   kai euh  hikaru kun_

_conan :  je ne sais rien   va falloir on réfléchi  une histoire  que je trouve  un tuteur  pour veiller sur eux_

_hiroki  : je vois     je sais si il venais habiter avec moi   j’ai de la place  chez moi   je pourrais veiller sur  eux_

_tastuya  : je veut  aller avec Conan kun    en est dans la meme classe_

_conan :  mais tastuya kun   je ne peut pas   puis je suis pas sur mon tuer  soit  d’accord  pour un enfant de plus_

_tastuya :  si te plait je pourrais t'aider     j'ai des compétence il pourrai s t’aider_

_kaito  : tentai kun écoute  je comprend   que tu sois réticent    tastuya   serais   finir  à l’orphelinat  j'ai promis de veiller sur lui il est ton plus grand fan il parle sans arret de conan kun     à l'ecole  à vrai dire tastuya  il àvit avec moi parce que je les retrouver en décembre dormir dans coin du park   en pleine nuit il était dans un sale état   il à peur on retrouve pour le tué  j'aurais d bien veiller mais en ce moment je suis pas en bon état   en attendant je suis   meilleur forme tu peut le protéger quelque jours en attendant je trouve une solution_

_conan  : bon j'ai pas choix mais c'est juste pour quelque  jour le temps de trouver un tuteur pour vous deux je vais m'arranger pour  mon tuteur laisse tastuya kun  habiter avec nous_

_tastuya  : kaito nichan regarde_

_kaito  : il arrive    sortez de la planque ne laissez pass  hakuba  trouver ma planque      je dois  me faire une couverture   alors   pourrez gagner du temps_

_conan:  bien  hikaru kun      tu aura besoin d'affaire enfant_

_kaito  : pas un problème  j’ai  de quoi faire l'enfant je suis  après tout un acteur  par contre  je via avoir besoin  de toi hiroki san pour te faire certaine chose   avec un bras  c'est difficile_

_hiroki :OK je vais t'aider_

_tastuya  : conan kun on peut faire croire à la police    tu es venu parce je tes engagé    pour enquêter_

_conan  téléphoner   à sato   en allant  sur la scène principal : OK tastuya kun  allons  de l'autre coté  je vais   mener enquete     avant l'autre tentai  me piquer les preuves_

_tastuya : cool je vais faire ton assistant detective  conan san_

_sato : moshi moshi je suis au volant fais vite_

_conan: moshi sato  keiji  c'est  conan_

_sato: oui conan kun je t'écoute  dit moi tout_

_Conan : si vous plait sato sato  keiji  venez à haido  avec takagy keiji   j'ai  une enquete  pour résoudre    pour shinichi nichan  il se peut il sont lié  à son enquete  possible meurtre_

_sato  : on arrive  tout de suite conan kun  envoie nous l'adresse   Conan kun_

_conan : aligata  sato keiji je vous envoie l'adresse  par sms_

_hiroki rester avec kaito : alors kaito  tu pense quoi   de shinichi_

_kaito  :  que  va falloir  voir  si il dit vrai la police va vraiment l'écouter   j’ai besoin de faire teinture   et un petit coup demain pour faire ma couverture tu peut  viens  dans la salle de bain avec moi_

_hiroki  rougi  : c'est bien parce que tu es blessé   mais ça ne sera pas plus_

_kaito   rougi   en se levant  : t’inquiète pas   je te sauterais pas dessus non plus dans ce corps     je ne vais pas te mettre   plus   problème  en situation d’ailleurs   ton père sait tu as  quelle préférence    sexuelle_

_hiroki : tu es ouf il veut deja me tuer pour avoir conduit  sans permis avec  de l'alcool   je risque l’académie militaire  j'ai déconner   crois moi j’ai jamais vu otossa  dans une colère  mais  si il  viens savoir    ça je ferais que le tué   déjà  il   pas  temps de se trouver une nouvelle femme_

_kaito : je vois ton cousin sait  qui hiroki   dans son dos_

_hiroki : disons  il  sais juste  que je viens pour étudier   à Tokyo  que  otossa  me menace de me faire enfermer académie militaire  jusque à majorité  si je continue mes connerie   je pense pas  il va se soucier  de mes problèmes il à déjà ces propre problème   je crois  il à de problème avec occhan_

_kaito : j'avais remarquer j'ai envie   d tester ces compétence  à ton cousin  voyons voir si il trouve la vrai identité  de  mon protéger_

_hiroki : quoi tu veut dire il est  comme toi_

_kaito :ouais     mais  tastuya kun est amnésique  c'est moi qui lui à donner son nom  fais sa couverture   j’ai pas dit tout l'histoire à conan   kun  je veut voir    si il  peut   être  de confiance avant de lui expliquer_

_hiroki: ok  j'avoue j’ai hâte voir mon cousin jouer detective  je lui dirais rien  demo  kai tu viens vivre avec moi   comme hikaru   kun_

_kaito  : à une condition tu ne me fais pas    de nourriture marin pour menu  je serais habiter chez toi_

_hiroki : tu as toujours  cette phobie    marin_

_kaito  : sans commentaire   hiroki san_

_hiroki : OK ça me dérange pas  je sais pas  faire  cette recette  de tout façon on  ira  au café  ou se faire livrer   les repas   de temps en temps  si ça te va_

_kaito  :ça me va    pas un mot à ma phobie à ton cousin_

_hiroki : dire quoi à qui_

* * *

_aoko  hakuba   akako sato  takagy_

  _aoko s’apprêtait à ouvrir  ale c 'est ouvert_

_akako: kaito kun  aurais  oublier  de fermer sa porte_

_aoko: sona  kaito  serais pas si idiot  ce maniaque    parano     ne laisserais jamais ouvert sa porte    si tu vois comment il ma pouis la dernière fois j’ai oublier  de fermer  un  porte  cage   il   était si colère  pour juste un oublis_

_hakuba  entrer  vérifier   dans ce cas   je vais vérifier si ce maniaque  est la  attendez ici les filles  kuroba  kun ici hakuba   tu es ici_

_aoko    entrer   fouiller partout  crier kaito  tu es la  kaito  répond moi    kaito kaito_

_hakuba :  aoko   matte ça peut être dangereux_

_akako : on y peut rien kaito kun et elle sont des amis d'enfance  aoko est prête à tout pour  son meilleur ami  kaito kun  toujours  veiller sur elle leur amitié est très forte  ni toi ni moi  sont à leur stade d'amitié meme ci tu es son petit ami   c'est rien_ _comparez à eux_

_hakuba  : je vois bien_

_aoko  est  entre dan une piece  elle vu  du sang crier  aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_kaito  dans  sa planque entrain de faire sa couverture  entendu crier so  aoko_

_hiroki  ; en dirais elle à   trouver ton majeur d'homme_

_saguru   akako   aller voir   tout comme conan et  tastuya  aoko  chan_

_saguru  aoko tu va bien je te entendu crier   aoko à terre en designer la piece   saguru  la  bas_

_conan  : du sang  dit  tastuya kun  qu'est qui  est la   d'habitude_

_tastuya réfléchi puis alle voir le tableau   pour voir le coffre vide :   ho ho kaito nichan ne pas être content   quand il va voir  ça_

_Conan_ _:pourquoi  ça  tastuya kun_

_tastuya : ici: il à la  coffre fort    kaito nichan à mis tout la collection et des affaires  de son papa   il à dit ça vaut  des million   il refuse  de vendre   je me demande si c'est pas l'ojissan  qui venu la dernière fois  qui venu voler_

_sato  et takagy  entrer armé avais entendu les cri à leur arrivé :  conan kun_

_conan   à l’entré de la pièce   : hai sato keiji  takagy keiji   kokoni_

_sato  : conan kun   tu va bien   j'ia entendu crier_

_conan : hai   genki sato keiji_

_takagy :conan  comment est tu venu à haido_

_conan : euh  tastuya  ma  demander de venir pour enqueter  pour luije suis venu_

_hiroki  : conan il est venu avec moi keiji san  c_

_sato  :vous êtes_

_hiroki : hiroki kudou  shinichi est mon cousin   kaito kun  est mon  ami on avais rendez vous    ensemble tastuya kun est venu    demander à coann kun de   l'aider    comme il ma dit il habite chez kaito  je les accompagner_

_hakuba  comment vous connaissez kuroba kun kudou kun_

_hiroki  : kaito kun et moi on est ami depuis  l'age de coann  kun  on c'est rencontre a camp de vacance   vopus etes qqui pour kaito kun_

_aoko  :  vous etes  le hiroki   kun kaito ma souvent parler de vous     je susi aoko nakamoury    kaitoest mon mlelleur ami depuis tout petit  voici mon ami akako    et mon copain   saguru  ,_

_sato  :  nakamoury comme l'inspecteur du kids_

_aoko :  c'est mon otossa il poursuit Kids   je sais un jour il arrivera arrêter Kids_

_sato je vois  je suis miwako sato  keiji de ka divisons 5  voici mon partenaire  wataru takagy_

_takagy: konbawa   demo ou est kaito kun_

_hiroki aucune idée je suis arrivé avec les garçon on trouver la porte   ouverte  il avais un désordre partout   puis  on trouver quelqu’un     conan kun vous  appeler_

_sato  vous avez trouver quelqu’un_

_conan : sato keiji takagy keiji venez voir ce que j'i trouver   autre piece_

_conan kun c'est ici   j'ai trouver cet ojissan  mort_

_aoko reconnu jii  : oh mon dieu c'est jii san_

_sato :qui est ce jii san  aoko chan_

_aoko: jii san est le majeur d'homme des kuroba depuis des années   kaito     dit   que jii est on ange gardien  pour son papa  jii est prêt toujours à le protéger meme ci il sait à énerve   kaito   que jii soit prendre des risque pour lui   jii san dit toujours   il promit  à  son maître  toichi de toujours tout faire pour kaito soit bien    et sécurité il tiendrais sa promesse jusque à sa mort oh non  si jii san est mort  alors ou est kaito kun_

_hakuba  : il semble avoir disparu_

_tastuya  : kaito nichan ne ferais jamais de mal  à jii san    kaito nichan est pas un criminelle je suis sur  c’est l'ojissan qui à tuer son papa qui à tuer jii san   pour  faire peur à kaito nichan_

_sato  :  toi  bouya tu es qui  pour kaito kun_

_tastuya : je suis tastuya   kuroba  conan kun est dans ma classe   j’ai engager conan kun pour  il  m'aide  pour kaito nichan_

_aoko : tastuya   pourquoi tu as été engager conan kun_

_tastuya :pour il aide kaito nicha_ _n depuis l’autre jour un ojissan   n’arrête pas  de  venir se disputer avec kaito nichan  je les vu taper kaito  kaito nichan  à dit  c'es personne je dois pas m’inquiète mais   j'aime pas cette ojissan il   revenu plein de fois à chaque kaito et lui se disputer l'ojissan veut faire venir kaito avec lui mais kaito nichan  refuse de venir ni vendre  la maison de son papa_

_conan : demo tu  connait  l'ojissan qui à frapper kaito san_

_tastuya : non     kaito nichan  m’interdis d’approcher l'ojissan il à dit  l'ojissan est un demo si je m'approche il va me tuer il ma dit si je vois l'ojissan c'est pourquoi je crois l'ojissan  veut tuer kaito   nichan_

_saguru :pourquoi tu dit ça tastuya kun_

_tastuya  chuchoter  :parce que   il à dit  à kaito   que son père est mort   il doit l'oublier  que maintenant il va vendre la maison de kaito     kaito   ne dois  plus jamais venir iciil habite avec lui  kaito nichan à dit jamais     il va déménager  c'est chez lui il proteger la maison  de son pére   rein et personneaura sa maison demo depuis l'itrejour un ojisan est venu  kaito kun lui dit non_

_aoko  : tastuya kun tu veut parler  de   ce type des  musée  qui venu jour_

_tastuya :oui   j’ai vu ce type plusieurs fois   autour de la maison il poser es questionn_

_conan :il ta dit quoi_

_tastuya : est ce que  je sais   si kaito nichan à réfléchi à sa proposition    si je peut dire à kaito nichan  de    réfléchir à son offre_

_hiroki :  tu as dit kaito  pour l'ojissan_

_tastuya  : non   je ne voulais pas kaito nichan se fâché deja il se fâche avec l'autre ojissan j'ai promis à kaito nichan de jamais     écouter ce genre de personne  mais   l'autre jour après l'école je les entendu se disputer  en criant_

_sato  : tu sais ce qui se sont dit tastuya kun_

_tastuya  : non pas vraiment   sato keiji  demo je me souviens l'ojissan il à dit  à kaito  de lui vendre   certain truc de son papa   kaito nichan c'est mis en colère il à dit c'est pas à vendre   jamais il vendra   la collection de son papa  il peut aller se faire foutre   rien de la collection de son père serais à vendre et encore moins cette maison   conan kun kaito nichan   est super cool il fais plein de tour  de magie pour les enfants à l’hôpital  il  aide  les gens à noël kaito nichan ma offert  un super cadeau il inventer lui meme il m'aide  à m’entraîner  c'est pourquoi je voulais tu viens ici  pour m'aider  kaito nichan_

_conan : je vais t'aider tastuya kun  je suis sur sato keiji  et takagy keiji   vont nous aide pour  aider kaito san_

_sato  :    on va aider oui mais d'abord  on va  trouver   ce qui c'est passer   pour   le majeur d'homme ici  takagy kun conduit les enfant et les jeune   dans un autre pièce on va faire venir   les scientifique et le légiste_

_takagy  : hai   sato  san  venez  mina Conan kun tastuya  kun aussi_

_aoko porter  tastuya : tastuya kun tu va rester avec moi     jusque on retrouve  kaito_

_tastuya  se débat  se libère    va se cacher  derrière conan : non je veut pas  aller avec toi_

_aoko : tastuya kun_

_tastuya  cacher derrière Conan   effrayer  : conan kun   ne laisse pas aoko neechan m’emmener   je veut rester avec toi      elle va me tuer_

_conan : hein pourquoi tu dit ça    aoko oneesan semble etr bien_

_tastuya  dit aux oreille de conan  : c'est pas vrai elle sait kaito nichan déteste manger du poisson  elle aime cour derrière kaito nichan avec un balai   comme une sorcière   l'autre jours juste parce kaito   nichan à fais une blague à saguru san aoko  neechan fais du poisson  pour se venger   alors  kaito nichan est allergique   si je vais avec elle je suis sur   la sorcière va me faire comme kaito   nichan  elle veut faire croire kaito nichan  est son meilleur ami moi je crois  elle ment elle est pas l'ami de kaito nichan  elle se dispute tout temps  avec kaito nichan  elle dit  va le tuer_

_conan  :  aoko oneesan    tastuya kun  à dit vous êtes disputer avec kaito san  vous ovules  le tue_

_aoko  : euh c'est vrai  on se dispute mais ça ne dire jamais longtemps kaito et moi on est  meilleur ami depuis   le plus jeune age  je ne veut pas  le tuer  kaito  veiller sur moi     depuis   on est petit quand je suis triste  ou en colère kaito   s'arrange toujours  pour  me rendre sourire il dit  je ne suis pas  sa jolie meilleure amie   quand     je sourit    pas   okassa  ne peut être heureuse  au pardi_

_conan  : aoko oneesan  tastuya kun à dit tout à l'heure  il à un ojisan qui frapper kaito  san  est que kaito e la deja dit_

_aoko  : non kaito est très protecteur  avec moi si il à quelqu’un qui osé le frapper il  ne me dirais pas ce genre de chose_

_hiroki  : tu as bien du remarquer  kaito kun à des problème   si tue sa  meilleure amie_

_aoko :  ben oui  on est amie  mais   kaito  depuis des jour  il  ne viens pas  à l’université s  depuis  on est plus dans la meme classe  on est deux section  différent    il est devenu distant     depuis   5 ans kaito     à changer_

_hakuba  : changer  pourtant  je vois  toujours roi de blague_

_aoko   : kaito   à changer depuis toichi san est mort  il à jamais  été  pour la violence avant  depuis toichi est mort  il ne fessais pas  d'art martiaux  pourtant il revenu à Tokyo  la chose  j’ai surpris il fais parti du club art martiaux  quand je lui demande pourquoi   cet inter pour les art martiaux il ma dit   pour me défendre contre les tueur  d'otossa  pour défendre pus un jour  en compétition   kaito c'est blesser il voulais quand meme   participer à la compétition  quand on entraîner à découvert il est blesser il à dit kaito    de pas  aller plus loin de ces limite   certain se moquer de lui  kaito c'est jeté sur eux   il était   si colère  contre ceux la   il fallu  l’entraîneur   d'autre camarade   pour le stopper   il bien un sujet kaito est facile colère c'est   on parle de  son pére   on se moque de son père  depuis  on parle avec lui faut toujours faire attention de rien dire de mal sur toichi  san    kaito  il devient pire qu'une tempête     quand il est en colere  il peut tout casse     te frapper_

_sato  : kaito kun  est violent avec d'autre personne    aoko chan_

_aoko : non  kaito est  très protecteur_

_hiroki : il à un mais aoko chan_

_takagy  : aoko chan si  tu as des infos sur ton ami  tu peut nous le dire     ça peut nous aider_

_aoko  : pff  en fait je  crain kaito  seria sce faire du mal  si il  fais  encore uen crise  de nerf_

_Conan_ _: pourquoi tu dit ça  aoko oneessan_

_conan  :  parce que il  à 4 ans   il à une fois kaito   est entrer en colère il c'est battu  avec  un garçon   kaito   et lui on été séparer  mais après kaito c'est enfuit   je les vu  jamais u faire ça avant  comme ça  il était   entrain de   frapper  à coup de poing  un arbre  sa main  saignait il est si colère  on arrivais pas   le calmer   sensei     à du  faire   pour kaito se calme lui donne des calmant  ça endormis kaito  après  kaito  quand il c'est  réveiller  il ne souvenais pas  de se mettre en colère  depuis sensei  à dit   kaito   prefere  se fait du mal   sous la colère    kaito  est très protecteur  et je  crosi depuis toichi  san es tmort  kaito  n' aquen idée en tete meme ci c'est dangereux_

_hakuba : retouver le tueru de son pére_

_sato  le tueur de son pére  effectivement   c'est dangerux   son idi_

_takagy  : comment est mort son pére aoko chan_

_aoko : toichi   q_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_chapitre 2 partie 2_ **

_plus loin  dans la maison de kaito   sur un parking conan  et lesgarçons  on rejoint agasa  et  ai_

_conan  : voici  la voiture du prof_

_ai descendu   de la voiture   :  edogawa  kun   que fais   kuroba kun  ici  est ce lui tu ma parler_

_conan : pas temps de t'expliquer   haibara   san je dois retourner de   mon enquete  tastuya kun vit avec  kaito   kun   et c'est kaito  san qui que je t'es parler_

_ai :qui est kaito_

_kaito  sur les épaule  de    hiroki : je suis kaito   appeler  moi plutôt hikaru   yoshiruba    haibara chan  conan kun  veut m'aider   prouver mon innocence_

_conan  : c'est chez lui je suis sur une enquete prof  vous pouvez garder hikaru avec vous on doit pas le voir chez lui il risque  de se faire accuser de meurtre sur son majeur d'homme  vous pouvez    l'emmener lui et tastuya   kun chez vous   et veiller sur eux  jusque à mon retour_

_agasa : bien sur   je veillerais  sur eux  mais   Conan kun  tu ne va pas aller enquêter sans adulte_

_conan  : sato keiji  et  takagy keiji sont deja la   il vont m’aider_ _enquêter_

_hiroki;  prof je surveillerais  conan kun il est  l’apprenti de mon cousin alors je l’aiderais_

_tastuya  :moi aussi je veut   l'aider_

_conan : non tastuya kun tu a deja beaucoup aider     je suis venu avec  hiroki    nichan  en moto    le mieux c'est que tu m'aide     en attendant chez  agasa san  je te promet   après on ira     chez mon tuteur ensemble   en plus  il faut pas   ceux qui veut  à kaito te vois il pourrais s'en prendre à toi_

_hiroki : il à raison    les deux ojissan saut que tu les vu il pourrais  venir s'en prendre à toi  on veut tu soit en sécurité_

_kaito: comment ça les deux ojisan_

_tastuya hai kai  euh je veut dire hikaru san j’ai vu les deux ojissan  que  viens  te demander de vendre    les truc   de ton papa_

_kaito un ton colère:  quoi tu les as vu   encore  tastuya_

_tastuya  : oui vendredi   j'a vu un des ojissan  quand j'allais à l'école  dans une voiture    pas loin  de la maison l’autre jour je les entendu dire tu va vendre ta maison_

_kaito un ton colère :jamais je vendrai mon  héritage   ce  sale type traîné   autour de la maison   me plait pas      Conan kun  fais attention  ce type  est  un démon_

_Conan_ _:pourquoi  tu dit ça kaito san_

_kaito  : chercher pas le connaitre c'est tout   juste  sachez c'est un demon   aucun   enfant ne doit approcher hiroki surveille bien  conan kun  car ce démon déteste les enfants    qui s’intéresse à mon  argent mon héritage  il veut vendre la maison pour voler mon héritage   je ne veut pas vendre  il veut le faire  la pression maintenant jii est mort    je suis coincé      tant que je ne suis pas majeur  je ne serais pas pouvoir d empêcher de prendre mon héritage_

_Conan : j'ai compris  je ferais de mon possible pour t'aider protéger ton héritage kaito  san_

_hiroki :  compte sur moi  pour aider aussi  kaito kun_

_kaito  : aligata    Conan kun aligata  hiroki san  c'est  serais super cool   si vous pouvez    m'aider protéger  mon héritage    sans jii    je veut pas perdre  l’héritage de mon père il à construit  la maison tastuya    liasse conan kun  et hiroki san  résoudre  l’affaire viens avec nous_

_tastuya   croiser les bras:mais_

_kaito    :prend garde  tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu obéis pas    iu voudrais pas  il viens    dans tes rêves_

_tastuya   soupirer présenter ces excuse   : pff  hai  kaito san gomen nasai  conan kun j’aurai voulu t'aider mais    je veut rester   avec  aki_

_kaito  kfm   kfm kfm_

_tasuya: euh je veut dire je veut  rester avec hikaru  san pour veiller sur lui  comme il est blesser_

_Conan_ _:pas grave  tastuya kun   je veut   aussi  hikaru san soi correct    je peut compter sur   le prof  et haibara  san veiller sur vous     aligata  prof   de veiller sur eux pour moi_

_agasa  : bestuni conan kun     soit prudent sur l'affaire_

_ai  : évité  de nouvelle blessure  edogawa kun_

_Conan_ _: je sais  je vais être prudent ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi_

_plus tard_

_hiroki   s'adresse à conan  :: conan kun   tu as  parler à shinichi     sur l'affaire_

_Conan_ _:oui_

_hiroki  ; il en pense quoi   de l'affaire_

_Conan_ _; que kaito san   serais      connaitre l suffisamment les deux  suspect   pour leur donner surnom démon_

_hiroki :   tu crois  kaito  il sait qui venu chez lui_

_conan :tu as vu les camera  qui mis  dans toutes sa maison et aux alentour     je pense pas  je suis sur il sait  qui est venu  chez lui mais préférer garde silence mais il veut rien dire    vu comment il est protecteur et effrayant  en meme temps  la façon il réagi quand  il  entendu tastuya kun parler de l'ojissan   je suis sur  il fais une sorte de menace à tastuya  kun pour le faire venir avec lui_

_hiroki  :  qu'est que tu veut dire_

_conan regarder une photo  de kaito et  ses parent  un bébé     : que  il  veut protéger   quelque   son père mort   sa mère   est veuve  que il  à surement   dit tue sais qui sont  avec kaito su cette photo ,_

_hiroki  : son père toichi kuroba sa mère    chikage  san kuroba    la je sais pas     j'ignorais il à un cadet avec   ses parents_

_conan ; kaito kun  il un  cade surement que  possible celui qui veut kaito vend la maison soit  lié sa mère_

_hiroki  : je vois tu pense que   ce démon serais son beau père    sa mère à du se remarier    et kaito  n'aime pas son beau père_

_conan: malheureusement ce n'est que supposition kaito  kun ne veut pas  parler  de lui  il est ton ami il ta rien dit_

_hiroki: non  mais je ne suis pas bien placer pour parler de  lui  plus que je ne le pas vu pendant des années jusque  à dimanche au centre commercial je le vu   par hasard il ma donner rendez  vous  ce soir   tu  va faire quoi  ans  information  confirme_

_conan  : trouver de preuves   découvrir la vérité   ce qui me dérange cet comment il est devenu_

_hiroki : ça il ma dit    dimanche  après son travail il  rentrait chez lui   quelqu’un     le suivait  il les à semer mais     quand  il  pris une ruelle   on la tazé   il  à vu  une ombre   qui l'aurait tenu   les cheveux pour lui faire avaler la_ _pilule_

 _conan: il l'on piège  en gros    en l'attirant   dans cette_ _ruelle_

_hiroki : non pas il elle  il dit il avais  senti un parfum de femme    dans son dos   quand on la tazé   il avais  deja senti  le parfum avant_

_Conan: une femme  masaka    il ta dit comme un  il c'est blesser_

_hiroki  :   il ma dit quand il revenu à lui  il était    comme toi et blesser   c'est tout ce qui sait il  c'est réveiller entre   puis il vu   jii san_

_conan  je vois  cette personne devais surement être complice  il  à donner kaito    pour le faire taure_

_hiroki  : je pense que tu trompe_

_Conan_ _:pourquoi tu crois ça   hiroki nichan_

_hiroki: je crois  que  celui  ou celle qui donner à kaito   le connait    et savais cette effet   vu  comme il veut partout le moyen  trouver les meurtrier  de son père  si il voulais  vraiment le  faire taire  il se donnerais pas de mal  pour  le mettre hors jeu pour il voit pas  ce qui  lui arrivé   cette personne savais  qui est kaito  pour cela il a du anticiper  kaito est  le prince caméléon  déguisement  lui donne  ça   pour le protéger    kaito est mineur sans  jii pour veiller sur lui    il  peut pas    se défendre  face aux adultes lui est plus fort physiquement_

_conan :  je vois  cette personne semblerais   veiller sur kaito  san  sait il est en danger    et son obstination peut le faire tuer   afin de le protéger    sachant  ce qui fais   il obliger kaito  à  pas   aller plus s sur  cette obstination_

_aoko:_ _Conan kun tu as vu   tastuya kun_

_conan : euh tastuya kun   il   est  avec   mon club  pour  l'aider_

_hiroki  : aoko chan tu sais pourquoi tastuya  kun  t'appelle sorcière_

_aoko   : il m'appelle vraiment comme ça   je les jamais  entendu m'appeler sorcière_

_conan : tastuya kun à dit  tu poursuis kaito avec un balai  comme une sorcière_

_aoko: oh ça  alors c'est pour ça il m'aime pas   kaito avais raison  si un enfant me voit avec mon balai on m’appellerais sorcière  c'est vrai  je  m'enerve    sur kaito   j'ai un balai mais c'est pas méchant_

_hiroki  :peut être   si tu met  dans la place  de   tastuya kun  ou d'un autre enfant il voit une fille qui poursuit  kaito avec un balais mois ma cadette le   voit une  personne    faire ça  elle  dire  tout de suite   sorcière cruela  pour    tastuya  kaito est son héro  parce que kaito kun veiller sur lui   une personne qui poursuit kaito kun avec un balai ou il taper il voit automatiquement  cette  personne comme méchante_

_conan : ne  aoko oneesan   pourquoi tu veut tuer kaito san par son allergie_

_aoko ::  pourquoi je tuerai  kaito par son allergie     pourquoi tu dit ça    conan kun_

_conan :alors  pourquoi fais du poisson  alors que tu sais   kaito  san est allergique il doit pas en manger  pourquoi_

_aoko  rit : allergique   n'importe quoi  cet idiot   à la phobie  du poisson il est pas allergique   aux poisson_

_Conan  : ho tu es une sorcière_

_aoko  arrêter de rire:mais non je suis pas une sorcière   conan kun je suis juste   aoko  nakamoury meilleure amie  de kaito_

_conan   met ces main  derrière sa tete s'en va : non aoko oneesan tu es un méchante sorcière  tastuya  kun à raison tu  une vrai sorcière on  est pas amis avec des sorcière viens hiroki nissan on rentre   ran neechan   va s'inquiéter  si je rentre trop tard_

_hiroki suit conan main en poche :aoko   chan tu  dit meilleure amie  de kaito  kun  si vraiment tu es  sa meilleure amie sachant   ton  ami à un phobie tu l'utilise contre lui pour te venger de ces blague  tu devrais  remettre en question ta vrai amitié  kaito kun  déteste  ton père parce que il est policier   toi tu es censé être sa meilleur amie    une amie  est censé   aider  être présent pour son amie ta s dit kaito kun veiller  sur toi   quand  tu as  fais une entorse malgré   son opinion il rester avec toi jusque à ton père arriver pour te faire soigner aujourd’hui pour le remercier  tu le pourchasse  avec un balai tu  fais pour te venger  tu lui cuisine la seul  nourriture il est phobie mais  tu ignore  si il vraiment allergique imagine   il  mange  pour de vrai du poisson par    c'est bien cuisiner il pense pas c'est du poisson il en mange et voila  que  il   s'étouffe  il   en manger un aliment il allergique sans  traitement  il mourra  sachant il mort  anormalement   un dîner tu préparer pour que crois tu   si kaito kun est vraiment allergique  tu le fais manger  il   arriver   ton cher papa policier  ne pourra nuire au preuve  que tu as tué kaito   par son allergie un seul mot  moi je vois une tel personne faire à  son ami homicide     18 ans   finirais en prison le juge ne ferais pas de cadeau  encore plus aux enfant policier  je sais kaito n’aime pas les traîtres  c'est un miracle  il soit rester amis  d'une traîtresse  qui jouer sa meilleur  amie je doute  que vous soyez les meilleur vrais amis lui il est  capable  de comporte, en vrai  amis mais  toi par contre  tu as pas la meme version du mot amitié_

_aoko rester choquer aux parole des garçon puis leur cris : kaito et moi on se connait  bien plus longtemps que vous deux le connait    on sera   toujours meilleure amis pour la vie jamais je tuerais kaito meme ci il est parfois énervant_

_akako qui observait au loin derrière aoko intéressant cet enfant   va falloir je    suis plus à  surveiller  il m'intrigue avec son aura  similaire à tastuya kun : aoko chan tu va bien_

_aoko :  genki akako chan     je me demandais juste ou kaito connu cet idiot_

_hakuba qui regarde  sa montre :les fille vous trouvez pas   conan kun et tastuya kun sont très ressemblant voir identique_

_aoko  : c'est impossible  saguru kun  il soit ressemblant  tastuya kun   à les cheveux  bleu violet   conan kun est brun   il ne se ressemble pas_

_akako  :  mais si tu enlevé  leur cheveu de couleur  regarde que leur visage  il à  un petit portait    de famille avec kaito kun_

_aoko   visualise:  conan kaito et tastuya  si j’enlève  leur cheveu couleur  je regarde le visage conan kun et tatsuya kun    ensemble : mais c'est vrai  conan kun  et tastuya kun  sont  identique mais   à différence leur yeux  cheveu et taille il pourrais être comme des petits frères pour lui_

_akako :peut être il sont  de la famille de kaito_

_hakuba : est ce kuroba kun  connait tout les membre de sa famille_

_aoko  : à part sa mère   maintenant j'y pense kaito  avais dit une fois il était  troublé de sa découverte_

_sato : quelle genre de découverte aoko chan kaito  serais troublé_

_aoko  se rappelant   de leur discussion : cette fois la il était en colère  il arrêtais pas de dire je ne veut pas, croire  papa  est  c'est pas possible   faut je sache  mais  quoi comment faire  sans je sois me mettre  plus en danger i alors je lui dit de m'expliquer   peut être je peut l'aider le conseiller il ma dit alors en fessant du rangement il  à trouver des papier   sur son père  qui dit  son père il aurait  un frère   mais il on été séparer enfant après la mort de leur  mère  dans cet incendie il dit  son père    il pense  son père  a en parlant du papa de toichi san   était un grand coureur   draguer  de femme il  est certain   il à  aurais d'autre frère et soeur  il avais vu une personne identique à leur père   au centre commercial il  allait mener enquete pour vérifier  sa théorie  et peut être retrouver   son frère   après  plus rien   kaito avais dit  c'est quelque mois avant  son père meurt  don   la police dit c'est un simple accident de travail  pas un meurtre  kaito    à été  tellement  perturber par sa découverte il ma dit   pour son père il va continuer  ces recherche  de sa famille maintenant jii san  est mort  lui il  disparu alors_

_akako :  il semble kaito kun   et son père on eu mauvaise idée de fouiner leur histoire_

_hakuba : ce qui signifie  que kaito kun  repris  l’enquête de son père  si il on  enquêté quelqu’un  semble  pas apprécier il enquete  et la mort de  jii san  serais lié  après tout kuroba  kun à dit  jii san était   depuis des années  meme à son enfance   et celui de son père de la famille il devais   avoir des information  en tant que majeur d'homme des kuroba   c'est un message pour kuroba   kun de lui dire   de cesser d’enquêter sur l'histoire de son père sachant il  à  que  jii san et mère    pour  proche de la famille  qui appuis maintenant ma théorie  c'est un meurtre     du majeur d'homme la cible st  kuroba kun_

_aoko : sona kaito est en danger alors_

_sato : kaito kun  mener son enquete et celui ou celle qui veut pas  kaito kun il enquete  sera prêt à faire tout les moyen pour lui mettre pression  lui faire peur_

_akako :on trouve kaito kun on trouve  celui ou celle qui veut pas il enquete_

_aoko :demo je comprend pas pourquoi  il  refuse kaito connait son histoire pourquoi empêcher  kaito connait sa famille_

_hakuba:: surement parce que son grand père  devais avoir un secret  qui pourrais   être très dangereux  et quelqu’un    veut  pas kaito réveille c'est secret_

_akako: de ce que on sait kaito kun est un garçon borné  ne se laisserais pas intimider_

_aoko : c'est  vrai kaito est borné  je suis sur il  n'écoutera pas cet avertissement il va continuer son enquete sur son grand père   j’espère il va bien   il est encore jeune  pour_ _mourir_

_conan sur la moto derrière hiroki  qui écoutait  par un micro  :   ne  hiroki est ce que tu pense  kaito  est genre    défier de personne dangereux_

_hiroki piloter la moto  :  c'est bien possible   au camps   d'été kaito  à défier   les plus grand qui embêtais des petits  il  avais   pas peur de se battre avec  eux   il  fais du karaté  il avais meme humilié un grand  qui  se moquais de lui il disait fièrement   ne  jamais   venir moquer un magicien il peut te lancer  de sort   de malédiction   qui  te donne que malchance  après les grand  le voyais   avais    peur de lui  et le fuyais une personne comme mafia  il va pas se laisser intimider par des personne dangereux en contraire je crois cela va le motiver à  les défier   il faudra donc surveiller  kaito  de prêt_

_conan  p c'est moi on dit téméraire ce magicien  semble plus  encore téméraire  la galéré  je viens à traîner avec lui je sent venir les problème    avec les adultes: je vois  tu me dépose au 5 éme district   chez ran_

_hiroki  :OK  mais d'abord  allons  manger ensemble  tu me dira plus   sur l’histoire edogawa_

_Conan_ _: manger quoi et okassa   tu as dit tu dort chez nous_

_hiroki  : je lui est laissé un mot pour dire   je suis de sortir  de pas s’inquiéter   je serais avec des amis  de tout façon j’ai pas envie de voir  mon père  il me soûlé_

_conan : ton père est encore à Tokyo_

_hiroki  :otossa à deux semaine de congé il  veut profiter  des vacance mes cadet pour  redécouvrir son pays quoi que   il passé  4 jour   en congé à New York   c'est la première  fois il prend congé   en me temps nos  vacance_ _scolaire_

_conan regarde  un message il reçu :merde  pas encore_

_hiroki : qu'est qui il y à_

_conan ranger son portable  :  rien    je connais un bon restaurant   tranquille on mange bien_

_hiroki :ok tu m'indique le chemin  pour ce restaurant  c'est moi ou tu es tendu  derrière moi_

_conan: concentre toi  sur la route   serais mieux_

_hiroki : tu aurais du dire tu es pas à l'aise sur moto   on aurais  pris le métro tu serais pas mal à l'aise_

_conan     : la moto à rien à voir avec  mon mal à l'ais e_

_hiroki : alors  quoi pourquoi tu es i tendu   je ne  suis pas te_

_conan :j’ai habitude    monter  en moto avec heiji niveau pilote  il est  pire que toi je te demande juste  de pas me tuer  en regardant pas la route je tiens pas on  viens savoir  conan est shinichi_

_hiroki   : t’inquiète  je suis bon pilote je te ramène en vie  je veut pas non plus tante yuki  colère   de  voir son fils   mourir   fais confiance détente toi_

_conan regarder le rétroviseur appuyer au dos  de hiroki : je fais confiance   c'est juste que   je suis  pas  très en forme    je suis besoin de recharger d’énergie  allons dienr    ensuite j'irais me coucher contrairement à toi  je suis pas en vacance j'ai école  aujourd’hui  demain  j'ai un match  de foot faire je dois être en forme_

_hiroki  :  endurance  de   réduit à la taille d'enfant  cousin  dans ce cas allons   dîner   pour te redonner  de l’énergie  pour ton match   tu joue toujours  foot_

_conan: oui  juste pour le plaisir_

_hiroki : tu es incrit dans un club   comme Conan_

_conan  : si on veut   pas par choix  je prefere me concentre  sur eux_

_hiroki : c'est quoi ton équpe  je pourrais venir voir    jouer_

_conan un ton fatigué :  teitan junior_

_hiroki teitan junior  me dit pas tu es retourner à  teitan  d’ailleurs  depuis quan teitan primaire à une équipe de foot_

_conan depuis  5 ans  mon école à un club de foot   c'est meme obligatoire l depuis  la loi dit   l'école  mercredi ou samedi   comme on cour uniquement le matin pendant 3 h le directeur à  fais des équipe de sport  le mercredi   tout l'école  fais  partie  de club de sport au lieu   de cours   normal    oui je vais à l'école teitan   en cas tu as oublier    c'est l’école la plus proche de notre quartier et de celui de   ran   tu la voit  m’inscrire à ailleurs    à part l'école privé  mais   aucun cas   kogoro  voudrais  me mettre à l'école privé radin comme il est_

_hiroki : je vois   contre école tu va jouer demain_

_conan  :gunna_

_hiroki : je vais devoir m’habituer à cette petite voix  ben mon cousin    je connais  un  qui aura besoin  de beaucoup  d’énergie   avec kaito kun_

_conan : il peut pas être pire que mon club  ou il à des vrai enfants_

_niveau energie_

_hiroki : attend de voir qui est kaito tastuya kun semble être aussi énergie que kaito kun  contrairement à toi   à cour d’énergie  cousin_

_conan bailler de nouveau : moi je suis  souvent  nuit   insomnie et le vieux  ronfle   difficile de reprendre sommeil normal  mon energie  se fini avant  les autre et surtout les vrai son  épuisant  sans oublier l'école et le reste je dors à peine  lune nuit entière souvent réveille par cauchemar il me retrouve  et tue tout le monde sous mes yeux dans ce corps  je suis  faible et inutile devant les adultes_

_hiroki : toi tu as besoin de changer les idée pour te détendre  pour bien dormir  cousin je sais comment  faire_

_conan soupirer : cousin_

_hiroki : oui_

_conan :non rien_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'affaire du tueur fou en plusieurs partie

_chapitre 3 l'affaire du tueur fou_

_le lendemain après le match conan et son cousin ne peut éviter leur père  et les ennuie dur d'etre père de gérer des ados  qui ne font qu'a leur tete_

_dans les_ _vestiaire_

_conan  assit dans son coin dans les vestiaire sur son portable après le match comment je vais faire moi_

_sensei et l’entraîneur de foot de conan: conan kun donne moi ce  portable  et ton carnet_

_conan  devenu nerveux  gomen nasai  fujiyato sensei  je voulais juste voir mes message ne pas mettre de mot pitié_

_entraîneur :_ _conan kun pourquoi tu es pas venu  à entrainement ces dernier jour ton carnet  depeche toi_

_conan lis son carnet nerveuse  : c'est que je pouvais pas venir demo sensei on gagner_

_l’entraîneur_ _conan kun   tu as pas de bonne excuse pour tes absences à l'entrainement tu ne jouera pas au prochain match   de l'école_

_conan: mais pourquoi sensei je veut jouer  je veut aider l'équipe gagner_

_l’entraîneur_ _pris le carnet   :  pas entrainement,t pas de match pour toi conan kun  vu ta performance aujourd’hui avec  des erreur tu as  fait  tu ne sera pas autorisation de jouer match   de l'école pas avec ta performance soit meilleure   tu dira à ton  tuteur  de venir me voir avant lundi après l'école  quand à ton portable  tu le récupéra vendredi  va te changer_

_conan bras croise obéis  p cho je vais me faire démonter moi si je récupère pas mon portable : hai fujiyamato sensei_

_plus tard à un petit terrain de foot conan se défoule sur son ballon avec nerf merde_

_hiroki :yo cousin pourquoi tu as pas fait de tel tir dans  le match_

_conan  laisse moi tranquille_

_Hiroki:_ _zen grincheux man je suis juste féliciter pour gagner ton match de foot normalement on est heureux de gagner pas contraire  qu'est qui t'arrive cousin_

_conan tirer si fort   :rien à part journée de merde je me suis fais confisquer mon portable ran risque de  convocation pour moi si elle parle au prof papa  le saura  je risque encore de me faire diputer  et  punir   en plus  j'ai tellement être mauvais pendant le match que coann  houtter sensei dit je ne jouais pas pas au match suivant si j'améliore pas ma performance j'arrete pas d'avoir d’insomnie trop que je fais des tas erreur j'arrive toujours pas   marquer mon penalty pourtant  je me suis entraîner '' deja que je chute de ma moyenne je peut récupérer   mon portable que vendredi maintenant je suis impossible de marquer un seul but tu va entre qu'il casser une vitre_

_le ballon shoote si fort parti enter dans une maison casser une vitre au passage_

_hiroki c'est baissé : bruite de casse  : ben mon vieux  quand t'es colère tu es dangereux bon pour punition_

_conan à terre palis chuchoté: je confirme je suis maudit aujourd’hui   et  :merde d'etre maudit je suis bon pour être privé d'argent pour un moment  en plus   je dois recuperer mon ballon la bas_

_hiroki: la bas_

_conan ben on peut dire la ou j'ai perdu mon ballon il aurais des rumeur  effrayant  depuis des années_

_hiroki : tapeur  de cette maison  je croyais que tu  croyais pas aux rumeur   tu crois  uniquement  aux preuves_

_conan : j’ai pas peur  c'est juste que la dernière fois je suis entrer dans cette maison  j'ai faillit y passer  de l'autre coté en enfant je peut pas dire  je suis de taille  contre ce genre de chose_

_hiroki : dans ce cas allons y ensemble  cousin je te serais bien utiles pour recuperer ton ballon_

_conan il pris ces affaire  et son sket : euh je crois pas c'est une bonne idée d’entre la  j'ai entendu dire c'est prévu pour démolition je vais m'acheter un nouveau ballon viens cousin  haibara nous attend   kaito  kun est sorti  de ces examens de sensei_

_hiroki :euh ok comme tu_

_cri venant de la maison  kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_conan geler p oh non ce cris viens de la maison vu le ton c'est pas bon pour moi_

_hiroki entendu les cri  aller foncer vérifier :ou alors  tuas fais  plus grave tu pensait allons voir_

_min plus tard_

_hiroki : ojissan j’ai entendu crier  pourquoi_

_un  ouvrier choquer désigner un cadavre du tueur en série : j'ai entendu un bruit de casse je  je je suis venu  voir  et j'ai j'ai trouver  la bas le_

_hiroki pris le pouls presque nausée:il est mort :vu l'odeur  ça date de pas aujourd’hui  p comment otossa fais pour  travailler dans cet odeur_

_un autre ouvrier qui courais à son collègue : hatamo san  j'ai appeler la police il arrive    que fait ces gamin ici_

_l'autre ouvrier hé pas laisser ce bouya ici  c'est pas pour les enfant   voir ça_

_hiroki pris son cousin sorti  : hai hai je m'en occupe_

_min plus tard dehors_

_hiroki ravi de respirer à nouveau : pfiou  je plaint  otossa  travailler dans cette horreur  de puanteur  cousin  tu en pense quoi cousin  tu va bien_

_conan assit  à terre replier sur lui qui se sent trembler refléter ces lunettes voix cassé  je l'es tué c'est de ma faute_

_hiroki  inquiet : cousin tu es pas un  tueur_

_conan colère  casse : c'est pas vrai je les tuer mon  ballon à du sang tout ça j'ai shooter top fort j'ai tuer  ojissan c'est de ma faute il répéter c'est ma faute  plusieurs fois_

_hiroki p pourquoi cousin est bizarre je ne sais pas pourquoi mais  cousin ne tourne pas rond  ces temps ci:ok je susi cens éfaire quoi moide toi dans cette état_

_15 min plus tard haibara   les garçon et detective junior   la police arriver_

_ai: hiroki san pourquoi tu ma fias venir ici_

_hiroki  fumer:j'ai pas vraiment  de idée  sur quoi faire de lui dans cette état il ma dit tu es  sa meilleure amie j’ai penser  tu sauais  savoir_

_ai:regarder conan qui à pas bouger sa position répéter : je vois qu'est qui ui arrivé hiroki san à edogawa kun_

_hiroki :comment dire  je crois cousin pense  il té l'ojisan avec son ballon il était si colère  il shooter fort  son ballon entrer dans cette maison casser une vitre  peu après des cri arriverons trouver un corps deux ouvrier depuis on sorti il est de cette position j’ai bien essaye de lui parler il fais que répéter cette prhase_

_kaito: il pète pas très forme conan kun  vu son état il es peur_

_hiroki :kai je veut dire tasuya hikaru vous faite quoi ici_

_ai : noter   hikaru kun tu censé repos chez moi ne me dite pas vous me suivez_

_kaito : c'est lui qui ta entendu ai chan parler de conan au prof il voulais voir conan kun tu te doute bien je vais pas laisser tasuya seul pas avec les démon qui me chercher je veut pas soit leur cible pour m'atteindre_

_satou:kudou kun conan kn  êtes vous bien_

_hiroki :konichiwa sato  keiji san takagy keiji san  genki pas de vous_ _inquiéter_

_takagy : konichiwa   ou est conan kun on nous à dit conan kun est avec vous  kudou kun_

_hiroki : c'est que conan est_

_ayumi  : kokoni takagy keiji_

_hiroki sourciller   : vous  la_

_ai :tsss les detective junior vous est pas possible comment vous êtes venu la_

_ayumi: on jouais à cache cache  genta kun vu la voiture de sato keiji arriver_

_misturiko: il entendu dire conan kun  est la il  dit   on doit aider conan résoudre l'affaire  demo pouquoi conan kun arrete pa sde dire c'est ma faute je l'es tue comme un robot_

_ayum pouquoi conan kun  il l'air triste  d’habitude  il veut  aider la police_

_takagy c'est vrai  conan kun ne semble pas  très  bien_

_satou : que c'est il passé kudou kun  avec Conan kun pour il soit c'est état_

_hiroiki   goutter: mauvase journé_

_ai :hé tu sait   que votre père vous chercher hiroki san je peut contacter  pour vous_

_hiroki  palis plus  : euh OK je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mon petit cousin  il est comme çàa tut ce que je sais  il  était tout seul  à s'entrainer au foot il était  en colère   de pas  marquer il à tire trop fort le ballon   c'est parti dans lcette maison   on entendu crier  on est aller voir avec  ce triste spectacle  je suis sorti vous attendre ic j'ai emmener avec moi je vualis pas  il soi   trop à cette scène  je vous  conseille pas les deeive junior d'aler conan   vu ce spectacle  je suis sur,  il sera  cauchemar ce soir  tout comme moi je dois dire moi meme j'ai deja vu des truc  mais la c'est vraiment  pire que je vois sato keiji takagy keiji  avez vous la victime_

_satou : oui on la vu  on est loin de voir finir cette scène  tant qu'il sera libre  de toute façon on deja  contacter kudou san_

_hiroki : qui_

_ai  le tueur en série le tueur fou_

_tous le tueur fou_

_misturiko : celui  que les infos parle  à la télé_

_ayumi :on dit tout les victime sont des homme  adultes_

_hiroki : j'ai zapper un passage parce que je capte rien_

_kaito /hikaru  :montrer un article sur son portable: hiroki nichan  regarde tu comprendra pourquoi on l’appelle tueur fou_

_hiroki regarde  le portable de kaito : chotto matte  vous êtes sérieux  sato keiji san   vous penser c’est son oeuvre_

_satou :on  pense pas  on est sur  je pense  que  cette victime serais  sa nouvelle victime ce park serais mieux  important_

_hiroki :pourquoi vous penser à ça c'est juste un park d'enfant jouer leur jeu_

_takagy : ben jusque à present les victime se trouve  dans le Park  ou les enfant  souvent passage_

_satou : takagy  va chercher des témoins   kudou junior  et  vous les detective junior  on va ramené votre amis chez ran chan_

_ai  : il personne à cette heure ci chez ran neechan  satou :keiji meme moury san est sur enquete emmené le chez moi le prof est la_

_hiroki p les victime sont_ _placé dans un park la ou souvent les passage des enfants sont des homme  à peu près l'age de mon père  des homes torturer  tué placé   dans la nuit le ballon de conan  est juste un hasard  qui fait découvert  la victime plus tôt que prévue matte   que j’ai vu c'est pas sans raison : soca  j'ai comptis le_

_takagy : compris quoi kudou junior_

_hiroki goûter : rien oublier ça   au fait  vous aurez fini enquete  pourrez remettre le ballon de conan si vous pâlit_

_takagy  : bien sur_

_plus tard_

_yusako  et son beau frère est sur la scène_

_: yusako : c'est sa victime mais on la decouvert plus tot  sur d'habitude  megury keibeur savez vous qui  trouver la victime_

_megury :  : ces deux ouvrier decouvert la victime  mais  il on dit avoir vu  un enfant  et un jeune  homme  venir voir la scène après il sont parti_

_yusako : un enfant  et un jeune homme_

_un ouvrir  : je dirais plus un adolescent qui sembler connaitre l'enfant_

_yusako  à quoi ressemble  cette enfant et l'ados_

_l'ouvrier_ _bouya portais un tee-shirt pull bleu et blanc avec un short de sport une casquette Tokyo Spirit  des chaussette bleu des lunette plus grande que luiil à les yeux bleu  brun_

_l'autre ouvrier : l'autre   garçon  était blond  avec  yeux bleu plus foncé  un  blouson de cuir  un jean il à l'air d'etre un lycéen il toucher le corps il dit il est mort  il ma sembler  à l'aise  en mem temsp  malade_

_l'ouvrier vu l'odeur il de quoi se sentir malade_

_shiratory: megury keibeur  c'est la description de conan kun  le gardien du park ma dit  conan kun traîner dans la Park ce matin il s'entraîner à tirer   avec force   un jeun homme  de la description  venu  parler à conan kun il sont  parti  ensemble mais revenu  Conan kun  était bizarre il  se méfie   du jeune alors il pris en photo le je garçon qui accompagné conan kun  en cas ou  il am done la photo_

_yusako  :puis je voir  la photo shiratory keiji_

_shiratory montrer la photo: hai kudou san_

_yusako :tiens   donc  ton fils hiroki  traîne avec conan_

_kansuke p   cet idiot continue de me désobéir je jure il finir une académie militaire: bon sang  si je le tiens lui il va vite comprendre de pas manquer les cours_

_megury : vous connaissez ce jeune homme  qui est avec conan kun  kudou kun_

_yusako :oui c'est  le fils de mon  beau fr-ère present   le neveu de yukiko_

_kansuke :hiroki est censé  être à l'université  à cette heure ci  visiblement continu de faire  des connerie de j'ai dos dos tourner  je les fais Transfer  à Tokyo pour il reprend ces étude_

_yusako amuser  :  ce qui semble pas  de son avis   visiblement il prefere   traîner avec conan que d'aller en cour_

_kansuke  agacé : sans commentaire   toi  ton fils est pas mieux  je sache  de toute façon  je laisserais pas mon fils de 18 ans   continuer faire des connerie_

_yusako: mouais bon   les ados   il font que leur tete    mais bon je vais parler  à conan megury keibeur   faite surveiller les alentour je suis sur  cette personne reviendra exécuter son plan_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_chapitre 3 parti 2_

_plus tards chez agasa les DJ (detective junior )kaito /hikaru    tastuya/kenichi ,hiroki  agasa sato okiya_

_au labo de  agasa /ai_

_ai vérifier ces donné sur shinichi : ho ho_

_agasa  sur une invention  : qu'est qui t'arrive ai chan_

_okiya aider agasa : vu le ton elle dit ho ho  ça sonnée comme problème_

_ai:oui un gros problème   prof  regarder ça les résultat d'examen j'ai fais hier de  votre filleul_

_okiya : qu'est que ça eut dire ça_

_agasa regarde le résultat :  que  mon filleul  est  en  problème sa tension chute  quand à ces hémoglobine   il son instable_

_okiya : traduction_

_ai  sur son ordinateur: traduction que  edogawa kun  soit à un virus  qui dérange son système  soit  une pneumonie  soit il est encore anemi vu comment  sa tension  ses palpitation cardiaque sont  en course de vitesse  actuellement  il est  sur il est trop stresser ce qui n'arrange rien_

_okiya : il peut mourir_

_ai : difficile à dire  il à eu  beaucoup des insomnie  c'est dernier temps v comment il jouer son match ce matin  il est  sur   son energie  en est baisse_

_agasa: quel est sa température  ai chan_

_ai : température actuelle est de 38 ,7 d’ailleurs  sa température  semble faire yo-yo je suis remonter à sa dernière température de ce matin  et de la semaine  sa température monte puis reviens  normal monte reviens normal pour me prononcer  faut je l'examine mais  avec les DJ  et ces invité ici  c'est trop risqué  de tout les cas je remonte surveiller nos inviter et les_ _DJ_

 _agasa : dans ce cas je vais faire venir araide sensei préparer une soupe ça l’aidera prendre de_ _l’énergie_

_au salon agasa_

_sato: kudou kun avez vous rien remarquer sur la scène de  crime du secteur haido  hier_

_hiroki sur son ordinateur : comment ça  sato keiji san je  jure je vous  est tout dit je suis arriver hier avec conan et tastuya kun c'était ouvert  on est rentrer  en pensant kaito kun était la   jusque on voit contraire_

_tastuya :sato keiji  est ce que  vous avez trouver kaito nichan_ _sato : non pas encore   tastuya kun par contre nakamoury chan  nous fais écouter son répondeur il avais  une quinzaine de message  en absence depuis samedi soir nakamoury chan à identifier certaine voix_

_hiroki  : il avais des hommes aussi  sur le répondeur de kaito kun_

_sato : en effet on identifier  4 homme qui on appeler tastuya kun tu crois tu peur m'aider à  différencier  ces hommes que tu entendu_

_hikaru: pourquoi il ferais ça  sato keiji san ce n’est un enfant_

_tastuya :mais  hikaru san je veut aider sato keiji san  conan kun à dit sato keiji san  est une des meilleure keiji qui écoute les enfants qui fais toujours justice je veut l'aider à prouver kaito nichan est pas un criminelles je ne veut pas il tue  kaito nichan je veut kaito nichan  obtient justice comme il veut  toichi ojissan  est justice pour son meurtre conan kun fais confiance à sato keiji  parce que elle la meilleure keiji conan kun à dit  elle serais être meilleure ninja_

_sato: meilleure ninja pourquoi tu dit ça tastuya kun je suis une simple agent inspecteur de police de la division criminelle_

_tastuya: hier j'ai demander à conan kun pourquoi vous etes meilleure keiji il à dit vous êtes super cool et Mega forte en art martiaux comme ran neechan vous mettrez toujours ko les criminelles avec votre art martiaux en fait c’est moi qui à dit conan kun vous êtes comme une super ninja parce que les ninja font des art martiaux  et  arrête les gens il font le bien pour protéger les innocents conan kun dit vous êtes la meilleure keiji pour protéger les innocents_

_hikaru fais l’impressionner : war sato keiji vous êtes une super cool comme les super héros ninja_

_sato rougi goutter p les enfants  me voit en super héros   : ah bon je ne savais je suis super héros ninja  je fais juste mon travaille de faire respecter la loi_

_ai : sato keiji tastuya kun et hikaru kun fais référence au dessin animé comme kamen yaiba des ninja qui sont en héros dans leur village il font comme la police respecter la loi et protegr les innocent_

_hiroki: venant des enfant sato keiji san c'est un compliment une façon de dire qui vous admire pour votre courage de faire votre travail_

_sato: je vois aligata  les garçon  il est vrai le travail de police et de ninja se ressemble mais pas la meme technique  de  travailler et faire justice_

_hikaru : les ninja eu porte un masque sur le visage et plein d’accessoire comme l'épée des ninja et la police on des pistolet et des menotte solide mon frère dit c'est si solide que personne peut les briser pas meme un criminelle_

_sato :on peut dire ça  d’ailleurs tu es qui  je connais es détectives junior j’ai rencontrer tastuya kun mais toi je ne pense pas  on c'est rencontrer_

_hikaru se présenter :alors sato keiji san je suis Hikaru Yoshiruba je suis venu avec mon parrain hiroki nichan rencontrer conan kun je veut faire partir de son club les detective juniro_

_tastuya :moi aussi je veut devenir detective junior conan  kun est cool en plus conan kun à dit je peut rejoindre son club detective junior_

_genta :qui venu avec sachets avec ayumi misturiko et maroya un ton : tu nous pas demander pour joindre el club  tastuya kun_

_ayumi maroya misturiko: genta kun_

_tastuya : j'ai pas demander ton avis kojima kun  c'est conan kun le chef c'est lui qui décidé pas toi je ne permet pas de m’appeler par mon prénom kojima kun c'est bizarre une personne comme toi  fais parti du club des détective junior tu es nul_

_genta tenu tastuya : quoi répète_

_hikaru allais intervenir pour protéger tastuya  : hé lâche le_

_tastuya  barre hikaru regarde les main de genta kun sur sa salopette  il fais sa meilleure prise de  justu mettant genta au sol : ne me touche pas de tes sale main kojima kun je te l'es deja dit tu me fais pas peur  seul mes amis et ma famille peut m’appeler par mon prenom tu crois je vais laisser un voleur comme toi  me faire peur  tu  va vite regretter  qui je suis  mon grand frère fais du karaté il m'appris à faire plein de super technique défense pour me défendre des méchant enfant comme toi alors ne me touche pas ou tu regretter  de me cherche Plutôt de te jouer chef va plutôt réviser tes devoir   pour ton contrôle de math  et d'orthographe de demain Conan kun à dit je eut rejoindre les detective junior c’est lui le chef c'est normal c'est à lui je demande   je te demande pas ton avais kojima kun_

_kaito  et tous ceux  qui sont la pièce regarder la scène avec stupeur   : tastuya kun_

_kaito p ben dis donc  il sera balèze  comme ninja avec cette technique je me demande ou il appris  cette technique je ne lui est pas appris_

_ai: kojima kun il semble  edogawa kun viens de trouver  un shérif  pour te faire respecter les règles  du club_

_genta chuchoterie : conan  kun est pas chef il devais me demander je suis le chef des detective junior_

_maroya : uso genta kun  on à tous voter  tu le sait très bien genta kun  c'est conan kun qui est chef_

_ayumi : c'est vrai que meme on  mis règles le chef est celui qui mérite le titre du chef  par ces action_

_misturiko :toi  tu as essayer de nous acheter  en prétendant que tu es partagera avec nous tout tes goûters mais quand on c'est retrouver en mauvaise situation par ta faute  on failli et mourir dans un incendie  sans conan kun pour nous sauver alors il était  malade_

_maroya :: ça c'est vrai conan kun il est toujours prêt à nous aider sauver à cause de tes bêtises  il pris souvent des risque pour nous alors que toi tut ce que fessait c’est de te plaindre  de ta faim de l'épisode de kamen yaiba sans conan kun ou ai chan on peut pas compter sur toi pour nous aider mais on ne peut compter sur toi pour d’entendre plaindre j’ai faim je manque l'épisode kamen yaiba  ou tu as pas eu riz de l'anquille pour manger chez toi à la cantine mais dans les danger ou est  donc le sois disant courageux chef genta kun  pour aider le club sans être égoïste il est pas la_

_ai : autrement dit c'est  toi qui comme toujours t’autoproclame chef du club  si tu veut être un chef  faut deja nous prouver tu mérite ce titre  et commencer être moins égoïste penser plus  au bien être du club tant que tu ne sera  de bon conseil aucun e nous voter pour tu soit notre chef  de club entre nous san edogawa  il y longtemps tu es mort  qui ta sauver la vie quand  tu as faillit renverser_

_misturiko : c’est vrai il ta sauver la vie plein de fois  comme l'année dernière à cause de ta gourmandise  un ojisan  cru tu l'avais vu sur la céne du crimeil voulu te faire taire  en utilisant ta gourmandise de bonbon que c'était empoisonner en plus il faillit plusieurs fois faire accident  sur toi pour tu meurs c'est conan kun qui sauver et aider_

_ayumi : c'est vrai genta kun  à chaque fois  tu ne fais que être trop gourmand tu ne fais être en danger c'est conan kun meme malade il viens nous sauver des criminelles  comme au CP il à eu la fois j'ai perdu ma voie ce voleur  venu chez moi il allait me tuer avec son couteau conan kun est arriver  sorti  de l'école parce que il compris mon message sans ma voix pour me sauver plutôt de dire  tu es chef  empêcher conan kun nous faire de nouveaux membre et amis  tu devrais   reconnaissant en est encore tous en vie grâce à conan kun souvent  te bêtise nous fais probléme : ai chan je veut voir conan kun  va bien_

_maroya tasuya misturiko: moi aussi ai chan je veut voir conan kun  va bien_

_ai :  ayumi chan maroya chan tastuya kun misturiko kun sauf toi genta kun vous pouvez venir avec moi le voir un petit moment mais conan kun  il dort  le prof à dit il va appeler araide sensei on le dérange pas trop il besoin de repos_

_maroya ayumi misturiko tastuya : d'accord aichan_

_peu après les enfants  allé voir Conan_

_hiroki : hé toi  genta kun  pourquoi  tu  veut être chef du club detective junior_

_genta bouder :parce que c'est mon club_ _pour faire un chef faut savoir écouter les besoin de ton club  crois oi j'étai capitaine de aïkido champion   souvent j'ai penser être raison savoir ce qui est bon pour mon club mais  j’ai appris  il faut  pas  être le juge il faut être  celui qui donne des bon conseil qui sais motiver l'équipe_

_hikaru : tu as fais quoi  hiroki nichan pour être bon capitaine_

_hiroki : tu vois un jour   j'était autour de  9 ans  je croyais être invisible je serais  faire mon équipe être le meilleur  un jour je voulais tellement  on gagne  j'ai pas arrêter de stresser l'équipe  mais  pendant la compétition j'i vu l'équipe il on tous fais l'inverse je leur demander pourquoi il ne m'écoute pas on aurais pu être qualifier il mon reprocher  de  ne pas les écouter  et quand je me suis blesser j'ai vu mon équipe faire de chose je ne pensais pas il save faire  mon papa et l’entraîneur ma dit fais beaucoup plus confiance  à ton équipe ensemble  vous pouvez  faire votre possible pour être des meilleur  après ce jour la je suis allé voir l'équipe je me suis excuser  j'ai penser  je suis pas bon capitaine   il mérite quelqu’un d'autre mon équipe ma fais comprendre  je me trompe  je suis un bon capitaine  mais  faut pas j'oublis  que nous somme une équipe sans moi  qui serais  meilleur pour les encourager apprendre de nouvelle technique ou améliorer leur compétence tu vois pendant la période_ _j'était blesser j'ai vu mon équipe un peu perdu   en colère parce j'avais oublier que nous somme une équipe une fois on fais la paix au lieu de diriger j'ai fais  ce que je dois faire comme capitaine  savoir écouter  conseille aider quand il faut  c'est comme ça j'ai compris que le vrai chef  est celui qui sait écouter qui fais de son mieux pour donner de bon conseil s'entraider quand il un problème ensemble un cerveau est meilleur en équipe toi genta kun  de ce que je  viens d(entendre tu rêve être chef du club mais  tu ne fais pas pour montrer tes amis  du club que tu save être pour eux  leur écoute  ni les aider  visiblement ce que toi ne fais pas  conan kun  su faire c'est pour cela il à été élue chef   crois il ma dit il déteste ce titre parce  chef veut dire   trop  de stresser pour lui amis tant que  le club juge il est  chef il va tout faire de son mieux pour vous soyez bien  loin de tout les danger meme ci il aurais préférer quelqu’un d’autre mérite ce titre de chef  mais mérite vraiment ce titre surtout en fessant des bonne actions_

_agasa : genta kun tu devrais écouter le conseil de hiroki kun si tu veut réaliser ton rêve  devenir chef detective junior_

_plus tard  araide  dans la chambre ou conan est avec ai et agasa_

_araide pris la tension de conan: prof vous avez si conan kun à manger aujourd’hui_

_agasa : je ne sais pas araide sensei  sato keiji me la emmené   ai chan dit il est deja fiévreux vous pensez conan va bien_

_araide  examine conan   :  vu sa tension est en chute libre   et me semble  assez déshydrater    je vais lui mettre une perfusion   saline  pour le réhydrater lui faire une prise de sang   avez vous  contacter les moury pour les_ _revenir_

_agasa : j'ai appeler l'agence il avais personne  ran chan doit être encore  à l'université cet heure ci conan kun ma dit elle coupe son portable  quand elle va l'université  son professeur principal  serais   confisquer tout   les portable si ça sonné  il dit vos étude  ou votre téléphone faut choisir_

_araide : je vois mais ci  sa tenson continu de chuter   va falloir l'emmener aux urgence_

_ai  mis  une serviette mouillé sur conan :ben   araide sensei demander lui il se réveille_

_Conan réveillé de cauchemar  sursauter: ran n_

_ai : zen edogawa  kun tout le monde est en vie  pas besoin de t'inquiéter_

_conan regarde inquiet  sursauter : euh haibara san  prof  qu'est que ou je suis_

_agasa :  tu es chez moi conan kun   tu as  de la fièvre sato keiji t'emmener  chez moi  araide sensei est venu vérifier sur toi_

_Conan essayer de s’asseoir  :je vais biens prof vous êtes pas obliger de faire venir sensei ici_

_araide  : ça c’est moi qui juge si tu va bien  conan kun  et la   tu peut être sur  tu n'es pas bien tu as de la fièvre  ta tension est  en chute libre  en juger par ta respiration ton rythme cardai que actuelle  quelque chose dérange  ton système immunitaire d'ou ta  fièvre en hausse  tu as manger aujourd’hui_

_conan  palis perfusion de son bras araide installer: comme d'habitude  je suis obliger  de  ce truc de mon bras  araide sensei  j'ai juste une petite fièvre_

_araide  installer la perfusion au bras droite de conan: oui   conan kun tu as tout interet à le garder   c'est pour ta sante qu'est que ta manger  hier  et aujourd’hui et a bu durant les 48 h_

_conan: ben hier petit déjeuné  un croisant  et un jus de fruit  brique  à la cantine   les spaghetti  un bœuf  pastèque  dessert  au goûter un pain chocolat un coca  dîner  ramen poulet  uen tarte  citron un cola aujourd’hui  euh  j'ai pris barre de céréale une pomme  un formel   un sandwich j oeuf jambon  salade tomate midi une mandarine_

_ai  :  vraiment  edogawa   kun vu ta performance  de match aujourd’hui  je parierai contraire_

_conan   hausser les épaules en rougissant agacé des commentaire  : qu'est tu fais ici haibara_

_ai : je  veille sur toi baka  qu'est que tu crois_

_conan rougit  :OK on est amis  mais la tu exagéré  araide sensei peut être le prof je veut bien mais toi tu es une fille  je comprend pas  ce que tu fais la   pendant ma visite  médicale_

_ai sèchement sorti  :la vérité je suis venu prendre tout on sang pour le centrifuger pour   trouver  mon antidote personnelle  vu ta vie  tu aura pas besoin_

_agasa : ai chan_

_conan presque pétrifier de paroles  de ai : ohé tu es sérieux   matte haibara san tu_

_araide empêcher  conan de bouger : reste tranquille conan kun  j'ai aps fini ta visite_

_Conan :prof  haibara san est sérieuse  elle ma fais quoi_

_agasa : mais non je laisserai pas aichan faire ça  de toute façon  elle  dit juste venu mettre la serviette sur toi prendre la température_

_conan: haibara san   fais encore marcher avec ces blagues pourquoi elle voudrais me centrifuger tout mon sang_

_araide : ne t'"inquiète pas conan kun   elle voulais juste te dire   elle veut analyser ton sang c'est impossible de centrifuger tout ton sang_

_conan  soupirer chuchoter : vraiment elle pas obliger parler  scientifique  avec ces mot effrayant_

_araide :prof vous devriez dire à ai chan d’éviter ce type de blague  à des aptien ça fais que les stresser_

_agasa : je lui dirais   et pour conan kun_

_araide  : je veut finir  la visite    ensuite il prend  repos et totale interdiction de toucher à cette perfusion   avant mon autorisation  ou  je l’envoies direct à l’hôpital lui faire tout les examens   imaginable pour trouver ce qui dérange son système  immunitaire   pas de cascade pas de action  téméraire ni dangereuse   faire pendants   maximum 72 h  pas vrai conan kun_

_conan déglutis  p je jure c'est bien parce que  je me sent pas de force luter contre votre torture  de sensei   que je vais  rester sage    :pff je vous hais pour tout les tortures vous voulez me faire  sensei  c'est biens  parce que je sent vous me laisser pas choix  je vais faire pour vous vous prouver je vais bien_

_agasa_ _conan kun_

_araide  : on verra qui de nous deux est tor sur ta santé conan kun plutôt de me defier  enlève  ton haut pour je fais mon travail plus vite tu sera livre  de ma torture de sensei   et prendre repos pour remettre ta santé en meilleure forme_

_conan s’exécute nerveusement marmonner  lui meme  : pff pourquoi aujourd’hui fallu je fais de la fièvre  juste le jour  je voulais aller prendre le nouveau roman de detecive samounji et le  magazine sprt ah prof il est ou hiroki nichan_

_agasa  entendu conan n marmonner  p de toute façon tu es jamais content  toujours à te plaindre  :: hiroki kun est  dans le salon   avec les DJ   et deux invité_

_conan :le club est ici_

_agasa :oui il sont venu aussi avec sato keiji  il on dit il voulais aider la police sur l'affaire mais quand il on compris tu es fièvre   il on choisit de venir  veiller sur toi_

_araide : c'est moi qui demander de sortir    je ne peut pas travailler  avec leur question  tu verra tes amis après visite  d'ou ce  bleu sur ton poignée conan kun_

_conan : juste un petit accident   en voulant sauver ran neechan et une cliente de  kogoro ojissan de tout façon je pensais pas   voir mes amis  aujourd’hui_

_agasa:  conan kun pourquoi tu enlever ton bandage  avec une foulure  de poignée_

_Conan :mais euh je voulais pas fujiyamato sensei voit  j'ai bandage   on avais match aujourd’hui si il voit n bandage il m’aurais pas laissé jouer_

_araide :il aurais raison conan kun  ton poignet   est violet ce que tu fais c'est de prendre des risque  pour jouer un match de foot_

_conan : mais je joue juste avec les pied j'aurais remis mon bandage après  le match  si j'avais pas oublier de remettre_

_araide conan kun   tu voulais  joueur un match  et de ta santé vu ta  couleur  tu va faire une radio   tu ne jouera plus de matcha avant totale guérison c'est plus que une simple foulure c'est ma lair d'une fracture  de ton bras  si la radio confirme   que tu as une fracture  on mettra un plâtre ce n'est pas bien ce tu as fais  si tu es blesser faut as aller au-dessus de tes limites surtout  avec ta santé  tu aurais du  prévenir ton entraîneur  que tu es blesser_

_conan   : gomen nasai araide sensei je pensais   juste que  je pourrais jouer  c'était pas  grave_

_araide : conan kun  je sais que tu aime jouer foot  mais  crois moi  la prochaine fois  tu as un blessure   viens plutôt demander l'avis de professionnel  de la santé  ça t’éviterais   problème pour ta santéça serais mieux pour toi  et pour ta passion de football on est d'accord conan kun_

_conan : hai araide sensei_


	7. Chapter 7

**_chapitre 3 partie 3_ **

 

 _plus tard les enfant repartie avec ai et okiya sur d'autre mission_ _difficile pour Conan de cacher la vérité  à son père  de hiroki  d'esquiver son_ _père_

_yusako: prof ou il est_

_agasa : de qui tu parle yusako kun_

_yusako: mon fils Conan sato keiji ma dit   l’avoir  emmener chez vous plutôt_

_agasa  : ah  ben ton fils est dans  la chambre avec de la fièvre  entrain de se reposer tiens je vois   tu es accompagné   de coéquipièr yusako kun_

_yusako: ouais on peut dire   il s’ennuie de son travail il veut  aider   sur cette _affaire__

__yansuke: ben vu l'affaire  au moins ça rassure neechan de savoir je suis aider elle ne veut pas perdre son maris meme ci il est dragueur_ _

__yusako lev les yeux en l'air : sss faut toujours elle ne fasse une tonne quand je suis enquete_ _

__agasa: elle veut juste savoir son époux sera longue vie ton affaire est pas ce qui rassure le plus en ce moment toute les épouse_ _

__yansuke: agasa à  raison tout les femmes marié doit être très inquiétude pour leur marie avec les infos qui parle de ce tueur  comme neechan doit être accroche au téléphone  peur on leur annonce leur maris est victime du tueur_ _

__yusako: vivement on coince ce tueur avant de faire plus hystérique  ma femme pour  moi ou elle me rendra fou prof qu'est qui vous_ _ _tracasse_

__agasa penser  regarder derrière yusako: oh rien je me disait juste  de ce que ai  chan ma dit_ _

__yusako: sur quoi_ _

__agasa : sur moury kun et les enquete sur cette affaire avec risque Conan peut se trouver mêler_ _

__yansuke: comment ça_ _

__agasa: en fait aichan dit les famille e victime pourrais vouloir envisager engager un detective  privée à défaut de shinichi kun beaucoup  de personne se rabat sur moury kun  ai chan pense il serais aller enquêter connaissant ces compétence i ne trouve pas les bonne réponse Conan peut se faire mêler involontaire le tueur  aperçois  moury kun et autre serais sur ces trace il serais vouloir  défie voir plus ce qui dérange c'est moury kun et toi vous êtes pas si loin de les victimes_ _

__yusako: mouais je suis quelque différence d'eux moury kun est plus vieux que moi d'une année lui et ces compétence  peut enrager le tueur ça c'est vrai mais megury keibeur ma clairement dit il ne veut pas moury sur cette affaire mais  ai chan aussi raison les famille peut vouloir engager moury kun et autre detective de leur coté  j'ai demander à Conan de pas se mêler de cette affaire sauf ci  il tiens être puni et affaire à moi d’ailleurs je vais voir_ _ _Conan_

__agasa: ben tu le trouvera dans la troisième chambre_ _

__yusako: ah je croyais il prenais toujours la seconde_ _

__agasa: c'est que j'ai d'autre invité qui on dormis chez moi hier_ _

__dans la chambre Conan kaito tastuya et yusako_ _

__Conan qui c'est réveille :regarder les 2 autres : qu'est que vous faite la  vous êtes pas avec ai chan et les autres_ _

__tastuya  fais ces devoir: Conan kun je veut rester veiller sur toi et hikaru san_ _

__kaito sur l'ordinateur:ton père est la tu sait  Conan kun_ _

_Conan_ __soupir p je vais pas l’éviter dire je suis coincé: pff je sent je vais droit aux ennuie pour cette histoir_ _

__kaito: quelle histoire_ _

__tastuya: pour son poignée blesser il jouer foot alors il est blesser_ _

_Conan_ __: comment tu peut savoir ça toi_ _

__tastuya:  ce matin hikaru était en radio j'ai entendu ai san dit  au prof Conan kun jouer aux foot il est blesser elle est sure vu sa_ _ _performance au match  Conan kun n'a pas du informer le club il est blesser ni meme  pas  se sentir bien_

 _Conan:_ _bon sang  ai san pourrais pas garder ces commentaire pour elle  dans un lieu public_

_kaito : hé tu sais moi aussi je déteste être blesser ça empêche faire plein truc  cool mais prendre plus de temps pour moi faire ce que j'ai pas temps de faire   en dehors de blessure et plus être hopital_

_Conan: vu ton état sensei ta pas garder  à l’hôpital_

_kaito: ça hors de question je reste coincer la bas je trouve casse pied   trop d'etre deja blesser et retour petit mais en plus être coincer des jours la bas pour eux puisse me kidnapper passe toi non plus tu ne semble pas vouloir être hopital tu pris risque pour jouer foot_

_Conan: c'est pas je ne veut pas être la bas  en ce moment je doit Eviter aller trop la ou  je serais plus  problème  il y à deja trop de question_

_kaito :comment ça_

_Conan :en vérité je suis aller 3 fois à l’hôpital ce mois ci il y a un sensei qui me surveille un peu trop mon club ma dit il leur poser des questions ai san dit si ça continue j'aurais affaire service sociaux et en danger  je serais problème_

_kaito : je vois trop de blessure fais venir trop de question  sur origine  de tes blessure demo pourquoi tu est allé à l’hôpital ce moi ci_

_Conan: la première fois c'est parce que j'ai eu rendez vous  la deuxième fois je  suis  sorti de kidnapping j'ai eu droit quelque coup de plus avec mon kidnappeur  la troisième fois  je suis tomber malade  mais en plus  je suis si maladroit j’ai fais tomber   un objet cassable j'ai du me faire coudre  de quelle point sur mon pied  tellement profonds ran  neechan tellement insisté pour me faire voir ma coupure à sensei  malgré je lui dit c'est pas si grave  elle m'écoute pas_

_kaito : ça suffit pour lui soupçon de tes blessure_

_Conan: ben c'est je suis depuis un  peu trop souvent visite meme ci je vais toujours  voir mon sensei pour des truc comme ça ma  le reste est pas de spécialité  mais je pense il soupçon parce que il fut  voir une fois kogoro ojisan me frapper dans un hasard on manger meme restaurant que lui et sa famille en plus je suis en classe avec son fils cadet qui est aussi en club de foot depuis il me surveille ai san ma dit de méfier de lui il pourrais me mettre problème si s'interesse top à moi il serais soit pour eux  soit  faire service social me rendre  et moi je veut pas de problème mais ça deviens de plus tomber dans les oreille de mon père je suis sur les problème serais pour moi il savoir je suis fpapr par kogoro_

_tastuya: dit le vieux bougre qui venu au spectacle avec la lycéen en c'est qui_

_Conan: kogoro  ojisan et ran neechan_

_kaito: tu connais  kogoro tastuya_

_tastuya: qui ce  type est trop bizarre et il est pas cool en plus il pue l'alcool non c'est juste une fois je l'es vu  avec ran  san à l'école lors de spectacle tu sais il regarde conan kun trop bizarre en plus une fois je l'es vu frapper_

_Conan reçu un SMS il en'aprete enlever: he tastuya kun  rend moi service ne dit rien  personne sur ce sujet_

_kaito: tu fais quoi_

_Conan: je dois aller c'est important je vais pas rendre compte à toi sur ce que je fais puis je vais mieux_

_yusako: si tu me rend compte de ce lieu tu compte aller  si on mis  une perfusion pour toi c'est parce t en as besoin_

_Conan pâli  devenu nerveux  regarder derrière lui: tossa  euh c'est pas ce que tu_

_tastuya et kaito regarder aussi d'ou venais la voix_

_yusako signer Conan se taire : avant tu me trouve des excuse  sache  je suis passe à ton école ton professeur ma dit pour ton match  et le reste crois pas tu sera tirer d'affaire en reparlera après   cependant kaito comment ut es venu sur beika_

_Conan nerveux: tossa c'est qui  kai_

_yusako lancer un regard Conan : vous deux kaito kun et toi n'essayer pas me prendre pur idiot je connais très bien toichi j'ai vu kaito enfant plus d'une fois avant la mort de son père sans oublier kaito et toi vous êtes de sang lié_ _en plus je suis passe chez  kaito j'ai vu_ _s_ _l'état de la maison et je sais pour  le meurtre  de  jii  je suis pas idiot en plus kaito on trouver du sang ton sang  qui identifier  donc aucun cas me rependre pour un diot toi et kaito_

_kaito p effrayant cet ojissan: ben shin ton père est trop dangereux pour moi  vu son niveau on va pouvoir le tromper_

_Conan_ _se rallonge nerveux: ben je sais tôt ou tard serais découvrir pour toi mais je ne savais pas il serais vite te reconnaître_

_tastuya: hein pourquoi tu penser ça Conan  kun_

_Conan_ _: c'est parce que hier je me suis souvenu okassa ma dit ton père kaito étais celui qui à la former sur l'art du déguisement et quand tuas parler de ton père toichi kuroba je pensais p okassa mais tossa soit le connaitre aussi ça je ne savais pas_

_kaito : j y pense yusako sensei maintenant je me souviens une fois papa était avec moi on c'est rencontrer sur un park ou je suis venu jouer avec aoko chan tossa ma dit ut es un de ces amis demo pourquoi tu dit shinichi et moi lier de sang si tu  es ami de mon tossa_

_yusako: toichi est mon cousin  meme ci je suis très proche  pendant un temps par la suite nos déménagement c'est  perdu de vue ou après j'ai appris il est mort  ta mére c'est garder de me prévenir  de ce détail  je ne sais pas si tu te souviens tu es mon filleul_

_kaito: filleul vous mais okassa ma jamais dit j'ai un parrain_

_yusako: ta mère et moi on s'entend pas du tout ce qui m'étonne pas elle ne ta pas dit je suis ton parrain que tu es cousin de shinichi de mon coté et celui de toichi d’ailleurs ce petit avec vous serais tastuya kun_

_kaito: euh oui lui c’est tastuya mon colocataire_

_tastuya: ojissan comment tu me connait_

_yusako: aoko chan ma dit kaito vit avec un petit garçon du nom de tastuya kun qui d’ailleurs depuis hier elle ne sais pas ou tu es passé elle s’inquiète pour toi elle ma dit avec kaito disparu elle voudrais pas t'arrive quelque chose_

_Conan_ _:peut être tastuya kun devrais aller avec elle quelle  jours elle s’inquiète pour toi_

_tastuya: non je veut pas  en plus je n'aime  pas aoko neechan elle trop sorcière avec kaito  je prefere rester avec toi Conan kun  en plus si j'habite avec elle  elle serais me mettre à l'école haido  moi j'aime bien mon école en plus je suis cool maintenant je suis de ton club et j'ai envie de faire apprenti detective comme toi tu as promis je serais avec toi_

_kaito: Conan:  crois moi tastuya à une idée en tete tu lui enlèvera pas entre nous depuis la première fois tastuya vu aoko il à peur d'elle si je vais travailler je lui dit il va dormir chez aoko ilma dit jamais je dors chez méchante sorcière  d’ailleurs tout ceux qui aime pas il leur donne des surnom  comme toi il t'appelle super Conan le meilleur super heros_

_Conan_ _: moi un  héros c'est pas vraiment moi super héro_

 _tastuya:_ _mais ci tues super cool comme un super héros ayumi chan et les autre de la classe mon raconter des tas de tes aventure  tu es venu les aider meme les sauver tu vois tu es un super héros_

 _yusako: un super héros qui joue de sa santé pour sauver des vie  touche encore à ta perfusion tu peut être sur tu finira à l’hôpital pour jusque tu soit guéri_ _complètement_

 _Conan_ _se chuchoter lui meme: c'est pas juste pourquoi il faut toujours je sois malade  en plus   lui qui viens  mauvais moment_

_yusako: de qui tu parle de lui Conan_

_Conan regarder son père: euh personne  tossa_

_ran sonoko et sera arriver chez agasa: ding dong ding dn_

_agasa venu ouvert : konichiwa ah ran chan sonoko chan sera chan   que vaut votre visite cette heure ci_

_ran :konichiwa prof j'ai eu un message de l'école de Conan son entraîneur aussi appeler  d’ailleurs les DJ mon dit Conan chez vous il serais fièvre  comment va t il_

_agasa: ah c’est vrai Conan kun fais un peu de  fièvre comme tu était injoignable il est ici se reposer dans la chambre_

_Conan soupir: pff franchement un simple appelle et ran elle acour deja pour moi_

_kaito: en croirais entendre aoko_

_yusako: vous 2  jouer de votre santé croyez que les fille serais tromper sur votre santé elle ne sont pas aveugle Conan_

_Conan_ _: tossa pourquoi les fille fais toujours de tonne juste un symptôme elle voit juste un petit bobo elle serais prêt appeler l'ambulance_

_yusako: on à des enfants aussi turbulent comme toi faut toujours s'inquiéter comme un enfants  qui est de sang rare  s'amuse faire l'enfant téméraire ne veut pas voir une fille s'inquiète trop pour lui fraudais deja il soit moins téméraire  pour les filles ne soit pas inquiet de sa santé_

_Conan_ _croiser les bras : tss j'ai compris   empêchement elle fait pire okassa que stresse pour un rien j'ai droit être malade un peu  pas obliger de faire tant d'histoire pour si peu c'est nervant demo tossa tu va faire quoi pour tastuya et hikaru_

_yusako: hikaru_

_kaito: c'est mon identité de ce corps yusako  sensei_

_ran et les fille venu voir: ohayo Conan kun yusako sensei_

_conan: ohayo ran neechan sonoko neechan  sera neechan  pourquoi vous êtes pas à l'université_

_ran : Conan kun on ma appeler pour toi puis mes cours son finis je suis venu voir comment tu va  on ma dit tu as de la fièvre_

_Conan_ _rougi quand ran toucher son ront: euh genki ran neechan c'est juste un petite fièvre mais je vais mieux_

_ran: Conan kun tu es si kawaii mais trop dangereux pour ta santé j'ai vu depuis hier soir tu es pas en forme et ce matin tu as pas pris ton petit déjeuner tu peut pas me faire croire tu va bien alors je vis tues tout rouge brûlant et en plus avec une perfusion je ne pale pas de ton manque d’envie depuis quelque temps je sais tu va pas bien tu me trompera pas petit malin_

_cona chuchoter : ben j'aurais essayer ran neechan tu es si maligne que je voulais pas tu t’inquiète pour moi je  pensait tu croirait  je vais bien_

_kaito: ben on peut pas dire que as réussi la tromper ran   san_

_sonoko: he c'est qui  ces double Conan_ _identique_

_tastuya: konichiwa onnessan moi c'est tastuya kuroba  Conan est mon meilleur ami on est dans la meme classe il accepter je soi dans son club detective junior_

_kaito fais tour des fleur :moi c'est Hikaru  Yoshiruba Conan  est mon cousin  tenez ran san  sonoko san sera san_

_Conan_ _: fusille dur regard kaito: et toi_

_kaito regarder avec sourire Conan lui chuchoter: zen Conan je suis deja réserver kawaii_

_ran : kawaii hikaru kun kawaii tastuya kun ravi de vous connaitre_

_Conan_ _: demo ran neechan je vais bien tu rentre je peut rentre avec toi_

_ran: Conan kun il y à personne à l'agence moi je vais  à mon travail tossa est sur une enquete  donc tu va rester ici_

_yusako: t'en fait pas ran chan Conan dort chez nous ce soir ainsi que son cousin yukiko voudrais les présenter à la famille  d’ailler Conan kun va dormir avec nous quelque jours chez moisi ça te dérange pas_

_Conan_ _p je sent venir serment à la maison_

_ran: non pas du tout en contraire ça m'arrange je penser engager une baby setter pour lui pendant je travaille  mais il reste avec vous je sis sur il sera en sécurité  pas vrai Conan kun_

_Conan_ _: euh hai ran nee_ _chan  demo j'avais promis à tastuya kun il pourrais venir à la maison avec moi pour faire un devoir ensemble on pour l'école_

_ran: tastuya kun viendrais un jours  toi tu prend repos  pour guérir_

 

* * *

 


	8. aptx et liens de sang  et vérité

**_chapitre 4 parti 1_ **

_plus tard Conan hikaru tastuya sont rentré chez les Kudou avec yusako il y a longtemps qu'il y a aussi ce qui se cache dans le monde. fils autre cousin Hiroki les garçons vont attraper leur nouveau pokemon chacun_

_résidence kudou 18 h 45_

_yusako et les garçons rentré: tadaima_

_une partie de kudou présente okaeri tossa yusako occhan_

_yusako: Conan tu va dans ta chambre tu as pas interet en bouger tu as affaire pour moi profite pour installer ton invité tastuya kun hikaru tu viens avec moi_

_Conan_ _hausser les épaules monter à l'étage: hai hai tossa viens avec moi tastuya kun je te montre tu va dormir bonne chance hikaru_

_tastuya suivit Conan: hai Conan kun_

_hikaru p je me demande si Conan exagère sur son vieux ou il à raison: hai yusako ojissan_

_sayuko: tossa cool tues rentré je peux prendre ta voiture plus tard c'st qui lui c'est pas Conan nichan_

_yusako: sayu lui c'est ton petit cousin hikaru de meme a choisi que Conan meme age age pour s'habiter sur lui aussi hikaru il est temps de faire avec nous avec Conan aussi est present avec un invité de Conan pourquoi tu veut ma voiture sayu_

_sayuko: ben j'aimerais bien voir une amie elle bénit avec un bras toute la voiture on été prix_

_yusako: qui sont à la maison sayuko_

_sayuko: yuko haruka et neechan et ces amis dans la salle de jeu des petits font une répétition de danse il y a aussi les cousins de l'oncle yansuke les 2 sont sur l'ordinateur font la recherche et le jeu de réseau cousine iroko est allé chez des amis elle serais de retour plus tard okasse est parti travailler à elle-même elle-même sera bientôt de retour et oncle à aussi pris la voiture il dit sera de retour pour le dîner au plus tard_

_yusako: je vois qui le tour de mettre la table_

_sayuko: eto je crois c'est le tour de yuko moi j'ai fais le dessert et le goûter des petits okassa dit tu as tour de faire le_ _dîner otossa je l'avais avoir de l'argent de poche si te palit_

_yusako direction vers son bureau: surement pas sayuko tu as deja eu ta part + suplement pour tes projet de ce mois ci tu assistes le mois prochain pour ton argents avant de partir pour voir ce qui est dans sa chambre fais fais de la fièvre assure toi reste au lit de installateur hikaru et tastuya kun dorme avec nous quelques jours hikaru viens avec moi_

_hikaru observateur yusako offre une fleur à sayuko p OK je vois genre Conan à raison son père est du genre être radin: hai yusako ojissan sayuko oneesan tiens cette fleur pour toi parce que tu es jolie_

_sayuko pris la fleur: aligata kawaii hikaru tu peut m'appeler sayuko neechan_

_dans la chambre de Conan tastuya hiroki_

_conan deposer ses affaires: tu peux prendre le lit du bas tastuya kun_

_tasuya:: cool ta chambre dit que tu as 2 lits dans ta chambre Conan_

_Conan: quand je viens dormir ici j'ai parfois des cousin ou des invités de mon âge de Conan qui dorme ici okassa trouve que c'est mieux pour recevoir mes invités_

_tastuya :: mais hikaru san il va dormir ou il est aussi notre age_

_Conan: peut être il dort avec nous j'ai droit 2 invité dans ma chambre je crois les autres chambre d'amis sont deja utilisé par mes cousin (e) s et mon oncle yansuke en vacance ici tu sais je suis de famille nombreuse sur souvent des invité_

_tastuya: sukke Conan ça veut dire tu en tant que frère et soeur Conan kun_

_Conan: j'ai 3 soeur pas de frère mais j'ai beaucoup de cousin de tout âge dans ma famille comme hroki_

_hiroki: venu voir Conan: on parle de moi cousin_

_Conan: hiroki nichan je pensais tu as faire faire avec les autres_

_hiroki: ouais je suis allé bon je reviens ici après tu sais je me suis renseigné sur ce que je parle sur ma donner une adresse ça dit sur aille voir_

_Conan se laisser tomber sur son lit allumé: je voudrais bien être interdit de ma chambre quand je suis malade en plus je suis sur d'obtenir une punition par otossa pour d'autre truc otossa appris sur moi_

_tastuya: démo il ta donné quoi comme punition Conan kun_

_Conan: je sais pas encore mais vu le ton il a envoyé dans ma chambre quand on est rentré cela a envoyé les ennuie pour moi_

_tastuya: ben pourquoi tu lui feras pas oublier tes bêtise comme ça tu serais pas punition Conan kun_

_conan: c'est une bonne idée mais ça ne marchera pas tossa il est pas genre d'occasion facilement mes bêtises si je joue cette carte serai me prolonger de 2 semaine chaque négociation crois moi avec lui une punition est pas négociable plus négocie plus tu augmenter la punition_

_hiroki: en croirais voir mon père il négociera pas une punition parlant de punition moi aussi je suis suis chopper une il ma confisquer mes clé de la moto et plus il coupe la poche d'argent pour 2 mois_

_Conan: je crois notre tossa sont aussi tyran l'un et l'autre_

_sayuko viens voir son frère: kawaii nichan otossa à dit tu es malade avec la fièvre tu as comme inter face hopital je te rappelle tu as une promesse vers moi_

_Conan_ _: sayuko neechan je vais bien c'est juste une petite fièvre je tiendrais ma promesse je sais que tu me tuerais pour pas tenir promesse_

_hiroki: et sayu en croirais voir neechan cap de faire la tete juste pour une promesse_

_sayuko: fais malin hiroki mais moi je suis pas sous sous toi tu kawaii bouya tes tastuya kun_

_tastuya: je suis tastuya kuroba oneesan_

_sayuko: kuroba comme kaito kuoba_

_tastuya: hai kaito est mon grand frère_

_conan: sayu neechan tu connais kaito kuroba_

_sayuko: mais oui je le connais il est le fils de oncle toichi il est notre cousin du coté otossa en plus il travaille au parc d'attraction comme magicien je le vu souvent faire des tours le bas démo j'ai entendu aux infos kaito à disparu que meme la police pense qu'il serais béni peut être kidnappe démo tastuya kun commentaire tu connais conan_

_tastuya: comment faire une école à l'école?_

_sayuko: bien conan veille bien sur tastuya kun à l'école comme il est frère de kaito tu veille rien lui arrive_

_conan: hai je sais bien sayu neechan tu sort_

_sayuko toucher mon front: oui je vais voir une ami est béni toi tu es en repos tu es brûlant tu dis bien pourquoi tu as une perfusion_

_conan: araide sensei il ma mis mais je n'ai pas besoin neechan okassa est ou_

_sayuko: okassa travaille tard ce soir donc tu peux prendre repos tastuya kun tu veut que je te donne une chambre d'amis avec hikaru_

_tasuya: non merci sayuko oneesan je préfère rester avec_ _Conan_

_conan sayu neechan hikaru pu dormir dans ma chambre j'ai de la place_

_sayuko: tu partage la chambre d'habitude tu ne veut pas_

_conan: ben ces mes invités puis c'est mieu il dorme dans ma chambre_

_hiroki: tu as pas peur de les rendre malade_

_conan: non je serais faire attention à pas les donner_

_sayuko: non tu prend repos tuas de la fièvre tu va pas faire tes devoir avec fièvre_

_conan: mais je fais bien les faire en plus_

_sayuko: tu rêve nichan toi fièvre ton cerveau sera pas plus utile que tu sois bonne santé alors prend le repos en attendant la soupe_

_hiroki: tastuya kun vient avec moi sur va trouver conan de quoi lui rendre santé_

_tastuya: ha h h san san san san san san san san san san san san san san san san san san san san san san dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit dit me me me mal de tete plus je veux faire mon meilleur ami et bonne santé pas quand il est la fièvre conan je veut tu guéri_

_conan: ok j'ai compris tastuya kun je vais me reposer tu vois hikaru se lui faire faire ce qui il dit à moi_

_tastuya: hai conan kun sur t'attendra pour le faire à toute heure il sort_

_Envoyer cette page à un ami (e)._

_conan: hai hiroki nichan_

_sayuko: toi nichan tu rencontre en pyjama je reviens te voir_

_conan: hai hai sayu neechan ne peut pas apporter pour moi une bouteille d'eau si la terre araide sensi dit je dois boire plus_

_sayuko sorti: ok je reviens_

_Hikaru hiroki et tastuya dans un parc_

_hikaru: hiroki tu es sur sur attraper pokemon ici_

_hiroki: oui je me suis renseigné pour trouver ce qui est pokemon sur Tokyo d'après mes recherches je peux trouver ici des pokemon sauvages les amis pokemon et moi on va vous aider à avoir une idée sur votre premier pokemon vous aurez comme ami_

_hikaru: moi je suis pour un pokemon psy ou vol comme spécialité mais le premier qui me plait serais aussi parfait pour être mon premier partenaire_

_tastuya: moi je sais pas encore ça veut un pokemon eau ou un pokemon électrique serais bien un pokemon qui serais cool_

_hiroki sorti tout ce pokemon: je vois ce que sur ce que nous trouvons sur pokemon pour vous faire des amis les amis sorte pour aider recherche de nouveau pokemon amis pour hikaru et tastuya avoir leur premier pokemon amis_

_les pokemon de hiroki tous sorti_

_hikaru: hiroki tes Pokémon obéi à l'autre_

_hiroki: euh parfois je les laisse à ma fratrie mais oui il sont dresser pour obéir à ma fratrie_

_hikaru: tu crois que tu peux prêter mentali pour que je puise attraper mon propre pokemon si te plait_

_hiroki: ben je sais pas tu en pense quoi tali tu veut aider hikaru attraper son propre pokemon pour il soit amis_

_mentali signataire de oui: mentali mentali_

_hiroki: ok je te prêtre tali pour tu attrape ton pokemon_

_hikaru: cool aligata hiroki aligata tali de bien vouloir m'aider demo ces quoi ces attaque à tali hiroki_

_hiroki:: les attaques de tali sont choc mental, météore, rafale psy et vive attaque_

_hikaru: cool tali tu connait des attaque de psy_

_hiroki: c'et un pokemon psy hikaru c'est normal elle connaît des attaque psy_

_hikaru: classe tali j'aimerais bien un pokemon cool comme toi viens avec moi on va chercher un ami pokemon par la bas_

_hiroki: hé je te rappelle j'ai promis de vous ramener avant la nuit tomber fais pas de cascade qui te bétise plus_

_hikaru parti dans la direction: je sais fais moi confiance sur se retrouve à la fontaine du parc dans 1 h c'est mieux sur soi pour augmenter la chance de attraper un nouveau ami_

_hiroki caresser tali: tali veille bien sur hikaru lui arrive rien il est petit mais dangereux et téméraire je fais confiance ma tali pour l'aider attraper son ami pokemon_

_mentali lécher hiroki puis courut rattraper hikaru: mentali mentali_

_hiroki: les amis vont voir si tastuya kun attrape un nouvel ami_

_tastuya: hiroki nichan: vous pouvez faire la photo de pokemon pour conan_

_tastuya: bonne idée tastuya kun comme ça conan peut voir ce qu'il y a comme pokemon tu veut aller ou_

_tastuya regarder autour de lui  un lac: la bas il y a un lac peut être je voir voir les pokemon eau en vrai_

_hiroki: OK allons y les amis ouvrir l’œil on cherche de nouveaux amis pokemon pour tastuya_

_dans un coin coin autour du lac hiroki et tastuya_

_tastuya regarde autour :ou sont les Pokemon eau je pensai on trouverais ici_

_hiroki  prépare une canne pèche pokemon: la majorité des Pokemon eau vit dans l'eau pour les faire sortir il faut les pécher c'est pour cela j’ai toujours sur moi une canne à pèche pokemon  on sait jamais   il en d'autre pokemon eau  sont de pokemon eau mais reste autour de la zone d'eau il on capacité respirer hors de l'eau_


End file.
